Ash's reappearence!
by MoonlitxAngel
Summary: Ash was missing. He started destroying Team Rocket bases and thought he defeated them... A month later Ash hears a strange voice yelling for him. Now, he'll have to choose which side he's on. Friends or Family... Hope all my fans read the ending! GOING TO BE UNDER RECONSTRUCTION! MAY RE-POST ALL NEW!
1. Ash's reapearence

THE ASH CHRONICLES: PART TWO PROLOUGE: ASH'S REAPPEARENCE

_**PLZ REVIEW THIS STORY! I PUT A LOT OF EFFORT INTO IT AND I REALLY WANT TO KEEP WRITING, BUT IF NO ONE WILL READ IT THEN I WON'T KEEP WRITING. I WANT AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS B4 I START ON I AGAIN.**_

_Ash Ketchum had everyone worried for a year and then everyone of his friends accepted that he was gone or dead. It has now been three years since his disappearance._

Chapter 1: Ash!!

Misty was cleaning up her gym late one summer afternoon. She was making sure that all the pokemon were happy and fed and sleeping. It had been a good day. She was actually beaten ten times that day, that was a new record of good trainers. So she was surprised to hear the gym door open so late at night. She thought that it might just be her sisters coming to help with the gym like they did every once in awhile.

"We're closed!" She called angrily, to scare her sisters. She walked out to the main lobby and she saw someone she thought that wasn't alive.

"Oh my god! Ash! You're alive!" Misty ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Do you want to sit down and talk?" Ash asked Misty hugging his old friend back. He still looked pretty much the same, just older.(Note: For all the people that watch the Lucario and the Mystery of Mew he kinda looks like Sir Aaron, but Ash's hair is the same. His outfit is the Sinnoh one just larger so it fits.)

The walked next to the pool and sat down.

_Pikachu? _Ash contacted pikachu telepathically.

_Yeah? _Pikachu contacted back.

_Come inside with Richie tied up when I give you the signal. Misty is here and we have to tell her before Brock, Mae, Max, and Dawn. I'll just tell you to bring him in. Actually, count to twenty and then drag him in here._

"Ash, are you listening?" Misty asked.

"Sorry, I was telling pikachu something. Go on though, please." Ash told Misty.

"As I was saying, I think that we should tell Brock and gather up all your other friends and then you can tell us what happened." Misty suggested.

At that moment pikachu came in dragging Richie who was bound and gagged.

"Ash! What the heck did you do!" Misty exclaimed.

"He's one of the people that is the reason you guys haven't seen me for the past three years. He joined Team Rocket soon after I left Johto. He is part of the reason Team Rocket has been getting stronger. Pikachu and I captured him on our way in." Ash told Misty.

"What do you plan to do to him?" She asked awestruck.

"Well, the reason I wanted to come to you first was because I knew that you would be in this gym and I. . . wanted to ask if I could drown the little fucker." Ash said.

"Fine." Misty sighed rolling her eyes.

Ash picked up Richie by the ropes that bound him and pulled the bandana away from Richie's mouth. "Any last words?" Ash asked.

"Only that I don't regret what I did and that Team Rocket will stop at nothing to control all the regions. Oh and if I was you, I would hurry to Mae. She's in a tad of trouble." Richie told Ash and then jumped into the pool of water and died.

"Misty, pack up your things, close the gym for awhile and get Brock. Don't tell him anything other than that I am alive. I will be here in the morning with pikachu and some of my other pokemon. See ya Misty." Ash said and then he was gone.

_Was that a dream?_ Misty thought to herself walking toward the phone. She picked up the phone and called Brock.

"Hello? Is something wrong Misty?" Brock answered.

"Brock, Ash is back. He was here just a minute ago. He asked me to have you come over and he would tell us what happened in the morning." Misty told him.

"I'll be there soon." Brock answered and hung up.

The next morning

Brock arrived and him and Misty had breakfast while they waited for Ash to show up.

"Brock, do you really believe that Ash is back? I was tired last night and I'm not sure what I saw. I mean, I could've swore that Ash killed Richie in the pool, don't ask, but the body was gone this morning when I got up." Misty voiced her opinion.

"I actually have to believe that Ash is alive because I got a call from him right after yours." Brock replied.

Misty heard the door open and then shut.

"That would either be him or my sisters." Misty told Brock. "They are taking over the gym for me while I am gone."

Ash walked in with pikachu on his shoulder and big green backpack. "Hurry up and eat. Pikachu and I already ate. We need to get going as soon as possible, I'll tell you what has happened on the way to Hoenn." Ash told his closest friends.

Misty and Brock gobbled down their food and they left together.

_Are you sure that we can trust them right now Ash. I find it unwise to trust other people so soon after Richie's betrayal._

_I know, but this is really the only way right now. Max and Dawn know that we are coming and they tell each other everything and Mae has to know by now and that is why she is in trouble._

_Or, it is just another attempt to kill you by Team Rocket._ Pikachu added.

Ash had to ponder on this one.

In Hoenn

"Gosh, this brings back good memories! Doesn't it Brock?" Ash asked.

"Yup! So what other pokemon do you have with you?" Brock asked.

"Swellow, Corphish, I got a Lucario and that is with me." Ash told them.

"So, where are we headed?" Brock asked.

"I told Max and Dawn to meet us right around here. I told them it would only be the two of you because we don't know who to trust right now. I'll be back." Ash was then gone in the blink of an eye.

A few minutes later they ran into Max and Dawn, they had an officer Jenny in toe.

"I got a report of Ash Ketchum being here and we are ordered to take him into custody by Team Rocket." The Jenny told them.

"We haven't seen him for years! We just came to see some old friends of Brock's. Right Dawn, Max?" Misty said.

"No, Ash called and said that he was coming to this spot today." Dawn replied and then covered her mouth.

_**THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER IN MANY! PLZ REVIEW! I DON'T CARE IF U FLAME, JUST KEEP IT TO A SMALL. I REALLY WANT TO KEEP WRITING. THE OTHER CHAPTERS WILL PROBABLY BE THIS BIG OR BIGGER.**_


	2. Ash's reacapture

ASH'S RECAPTURE ASH'S RECAPTURE

I DECIDED TO CALL THIS CHAPTER THIS BECAUSE TEAM ROCKET FINDS ASH HIDING. U WILL FIND OUT WHY DAWN TOLD THEM AND WHY MAX IS SAYING NOTHING. THX TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED AND ADDED MY STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES AND I HOPE THAT I CAN UPDATE THIS STORY A LOT. DUNNO HOW MANY CHAPTERS THO.

"Where is he? I'm sorry, I have to do this or Team Rocket will kill my husband." The Jenny told them.

Max looked at Dawn with pure horror on his face as Dawn began to talk again. Misty noticed that Dawn was trying to keep her mouth shut.

"He's. . . behind. . . that. . .bush." Dawn said and then pointed at the bush that Ash was hiding behind.

Ash jumped out and started to run. He ran until he got to Pettalburg City, the gates had been locked. He turned toward Officer Jenny and was taken. Misty started to cry into Brock's shoulder. Dawn had a look of pure horror and sadness on her face. Ash hung his head.

_Pikachu, this is all my fault. I'm sorry buddy._ Ash thought to pikachu.

Jenny took the two away into Pettalburg City.

"Brock, we have to get Ash out of there." Dawn cried.

"What do you mean, we? You're the one that told them where Ash was hiding!" Brock yelled angrily.

"I. .I didn't mean to!" Dawn sobbed. "I couldn't stop myself. They gave me a truth serum that Team Rocket invented and they gave Max something that made it so he couldn't talk until Jenny was gone. Right Max?" Dawn sobbed into Max's shoulder.

"That is the truth Brock. We have to save my sister before we can save Ash though. Mae got taken by Butch and Cassidy and they are holding her captive waiting for Ash to show up because they sent someone else to tell Ash about it." Max told them.

"Let's split up. Max, you and Dawn will go and save Mae. Misty and I will go to save Ash. You have your pokemon with you, right?" Brock asked.

"Yup!" Max replied.

"Let's meet up in Rustburough. That's where they have Mae and Drew. If any of us get captured though we come back here immediately and devise a new plan." Dawn added as she grabbed her new bike and rode off with Max on the handlebars.

"Alright, so where do we start looking for Ash?" Misty asked Brock as they walked toward the Pokemon Center. Misty and Brock got their Pokemon fixed up and then went toward the Team Rocket base and they snuck in. Misty and Brock were able to get all the way up to the top level where the big boss's office was. They put their ears up to the door and listened closely. This is what they heard.

"So, Ash. What do you think of Team Rocket now? You won't be able to figure out how to get out of this one this time. Your friends will be disappointed when they hear that you were found dead in a field." A man voice said to Ash.

"They won't. Because you were so busy ranting on a moment ago that I was able to cut these ropes and get myself out. Pikachu and I are smarter than we look. See ya later!" Ash yelled and then ran out the door and made Brock and Misty fall over.

"RUN!!" Ash yelled to them as he knocked an unknown Team Rocket member down. They got to the bottom level of the Team Rocket building and they were trapped. There were Team Rocket members blocking every exit. Which, lucky for them, was only three doors and three trainers to beat.

_Pikachu, I need you to use thunderbolt on the Rocket member in front of us._

_Why not an honest to good Pokemon battle?_

_Cuz they won't play fair._

_Let's at least try. Misty and Brock are already battling and we would be leaving them and maybe sealing them in this place._

_You win this time._

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash yelled as the Rocket member sent out a jigglypuff.

"Piiikaaachuuuuu!" A golden light shown around pikachu and it hit the small pink jigglypuff.

All the Rocket members were gone and they made their great escape.

They ran all the way to Rustburough. When they got there they could hear a big commotion coming from the Research Labs. They all ran inside, Ash leading the way. Team Rocket had Mae and Drew tied up and the Pokemon were attacking Mae, Drew, Max, and Dawn.

"STOP!!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs.

All the Pokemon stopped attacking and turned toward Ash.

"If Team Rocket captured you and made you do this than I know that you probably hate humans and think that all of us are evil and should be punished for what Team Rocket did?" Ash asked.

The reply of Bulbas and Char and Pika and all the other pokemon told Ash that he was right.

"I'll help you get out of here if you stop attacking my friends. I swear that one day I will make Team Rocket pay for what they have done and then maybe we can actually begin to make this wacky world of ours better." Ash announced.

All the pokemon started to cheer and yell. Ash led the way outside. All the pokemon began to run away as fast as they could. The pokemon that were big enough carried the smaller ones on their backs and used quick attack to get away. Mae and Drew walked up to Max and Dawn and they thanked them. Ash grabbed a trench coat out of nowhere and put it on with a hat. No one could tell who he was.

"Misty, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mae asked.

"Sure." She replied.

Mae walked over to a bench and they sat down. "Why did Ash just hide like that?" Mae asked.

"I don't know. Do you want me to go ask him?" Misty asked Mae.

"Yeah, it kind of hurt my feelings." She replied.

Misty walked up to Ash and whispered in his ear, "Why are you hiding from Mae and Drew?"

Ash took of the coat and brought Lucario out. He whispered something to the Lucario and stood straight up again.

"Mae? I need you to take Max and Dawn back to your house. I need to have a man to man conversation with Drew here. Take Misty with you." Ash told her.

Mae did as Ash asked and ran all the way back to Littleroot Town.

"Drew, you know why I sent the girls home. Don't you?" Ash asked getting up in Drew's face.

"No, I have no clear idea why you would send my girlfriend and her little brother and his girlfriend and your girlfriend back to Mae's house." Drew answered.

"You're part of Team Rocket and wanted me captured so you let yourself be beat up by those pokemon and you knew that I was alive and would come because of Richie." Ash said, getting up in Drew's face.

"You found out my secret. I was just using Mae anyway. Now, why don't you accept that no one from your past likes you anymore and let us kill you?" Drew asked.

"You'd have to make sure that everyone hated me before I would even think about letting myself be killed by you." Ash spat.

There was the sound of a gun shot and then Ash cringed on the ground. A bullet had been shot from behind him through the left side of his stomach. He looked backwards and saw Richie with a gun.

"I. .thought. .I killed. . . you." Ash said, panting from the stabbing pain in his side.(You know when you get whacked with a baseball bat and it leaves that red mark? That is what the shot felt like, but ten time worse.)

Brock picked up Ash and then slammed past Richie. He wasn't scared of the gun, he just knew that he had to get Ash to Mae's house before it was too late.

IF YOU LIKED THIS PLZ REVIEW. I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK RIGHT NOW AND IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS THEN PLZ LET ME KNOW ABOUT THEM. I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP TO MAKE THIS STORY THE BEST IT POSSIBLY CAN BE.

THX A MILLION,

NARUTO'S BIGGEST FAN


	3. Ash's story

Ash's story

Ash's story

LAST NIGHT(6-4-08) I HAD A GREAT IDEA FOR THIS STORY SO I AM GOING TO PUT IT HERE AND I AM SORRY TO ALL OF U THAT TRIED TO READ THE SECOND CHAPTER AND FOUND THE FIRST ONE AGAIN. IT WAS A SMALL ERROR THAT I FIXED. NOW, TO THE STORY!

Brock was now running through the towns getting weird looks from everyone because he had Ash under a blanket and was running like he had just killed someone.

"Halt! In the name of the law!" An officer Jenny yelled.

Brock came to a sudden stop and turned toward the woman.

"What are you carrying under that blanket?"

"One of my friends got hurt and I am taking him back to my other friends house to lay down," Brock then added in a whisper, "He didn't want to be seen because his clothes got ripped off and his pants included. That would look even weirder."

"Oh, alright. Get on with it then.

At Mae's house

"Brock, I haven't seen you in quite awhile!" Mae's mom exclaimed.

"Yeah, can you please leave. I found someone hurt and since I have a medical license then I can fix him up. Misty you can stay though. I might need some water and water pokemon water is probably the best for open wounds." Brock said.

Everyone in the house except for Misty and Brock retreated up the stairs.

"Brock, what happened?" Misty asked as Brock lifted the blanket off of Ash and showed Misty the bullet hole.

"Richie didn't die and shot Ash from behind while Gary distracted Ash." Brock replied.

_Ash, are you okay? Pikachu asked._

_I should be fine. Remember our next thing to do is to tell everyone what happened._

_I'll help you as much as I can._

Later

"Alright," Ash said. Everyone was in Mae's room except for her parents.

"You all know that I have been missing for quite some time. I am going to tell you all most of the story and what I have been through. The only other thing that you need to know at the beginning that Jessie and James and Meowth are helping me now. They may pop in at any time."

"To infect the world with devastation!" They heard.

"To unite all people within our nation!"

Ash tuned them out until the end of the motto.

"What's the news?" Ash asked.

"Can't you ever think that we are here to check up on you and see how everything is going?" James asked depressed.

"Nope. You never have good news. So, what's up?" Ash asked.

_This is not good. _Pikachu thought.

"If you didn't know already the leader of Team Rocket now is your old friend, Tracey." Jessie told them all.

"I didn't doubt that." Ash said. "He does know everything there is to know about Pokemon. Do you want to stay to help me with parts that I and pikachu have forgotten?" Ash asked.

"Sure!" Jessie and James replied.

"So, Team Rocket kept torturing me until they knew everything that I knew at that time. While in the dungeon as the decided what they were going to do with me, I learned how to control electricity within my body. It makes me really tired afterwards though. So, Jessie and James here gave up their jobs to help me. They brought me to a secret hide-out of theirs. I don't remember anything after that. Do you remember Jessie or James?" Ash asked.

"After awhile we knew that we were the only ones that could help him. He told us not to tell anyone else about him being alive since the world that that in Team Rocket's rise to power they killed him. After awhile he was alright and left us to start destroying Team Rocket bases and save everyone. Meowth has evolved since the last time we saw him. He is now proudly a Persian. What else have you been up to since you destroyed that first base?" Jessie asked.

"After I destroyed the first base, Team Rocket knew they were in trouble. They changed leadership and according to Meowth, Giovanni was killed. After awhile they gained control of Mewtwo again, Mewtwo was destroyed. I went back to the Tree of Beginnings and Team Rocket was hurting Mew. Sir Aaron and Lucario came back and they helped me fix up Mew. After that Sir Aaron gave Lucario to me.Sir Aaron then disappeared. I have no clue where he went." Ash said.

"So, have you seen any of our other friends since you disappeared?" Misty and Mae asked.

"Manaphy. It is going to show up soon if it already isn't in your closet." Ash smiled.

Mae started to blush and opened up the closet door to show Manaphy.

"Pphhhhhhiiiiii!" Manaphy exclaimed.

"Alright, before I go any farther with this story I have to know who here I can trust and who I can't. There is something that you don't know about me that will decide who is bad and leaves and who is good and stays." Ash told all of them.

"Okay, everyone close your eyes." Ash commanded.

Everyone closed their eyes. Ash turned on his aura sight.

"Raise your hand if you are part of any organization that wants me dead." Ash said in a commanding tone.

Misty and Mae raised their hands.

I STOPPED HERE FOR A REASON. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU PEOPLE THINK. I WANT TO KNOW WHICH ORGANIZATION THEY SHOULD BE IN. ALSO, PLZ CHOOSE WHETHER THEY ARE GOOD OR BAD. HELP ASH OR HELP KILL HIM.

_**ORGANIZATIONS **_

_**TEAM AQUA**_

_**TEAM MAGMA**_

_**TEAM ROCKET**_

_**TEAM GALACTIC**_

_**PLZ REVIEW!!**_


	4. Revealing the Imposter

REAVEALING THE IMPOSTER(S)

_**REAVEALING THE IMPOSTER(S)**_

I HAVE GOTTEN SOME ANSWERS FOR WHO IS ON WHAT TEAM AND I AM GOING WITH THE TEAM AQUA AND MAGMA ONES.

Ash paced around the room. "Okay, I no who the imposters are, but now I have to check to see whether they can tell the truth. Mae, are you in any organization that wants me dead?" Ash asked. Everyone turned toward Mae.

"W-w-why me first?" Mae asked in a scared whisper.

"Because just now, I did flip the coin in my head and you were the one that I chose." Ash replied.

"No, I am not in Team Rocket or Team Aqua. Those are the only ones that want you dead." Mae replied.

"Misty, are you in any organization that wants me dead?" Ash asked quickly turning toward Misty.

"Yes, but I will help you in any way that I can by being in Team Rocket." Misty replied.

"Mae, what do you have to say?" Ash asked.

"I am in Team Magma, but they don't want you dead. They don't know that you are alive. Maxie stopped talking to Giovanni and anyone in Team Rocket after people from Team Rocket captured Tabitha, the admin." Mae said matter-of-factly.

"Really? What would you say if I said that I could read minds and I could tell if you were really lying?" Ash asked.

"I would say the same thing." Mae replied with a hint of worry in her tone.

Ash put his pointer finger and his middle finger together and put them in between his eyes.

A blue aura surrounded Mae and she lifted up in the air a few inches.

Ash was inside a dark room with many cabinets filled with the things Mae knew. He looked for the cabinet with the Team Magma stuff in it.

Ash found the file he was looking for. It revealed the truth.

The aura surrounding Mae stopped and she fell down hard.

"You're a liar! I can read peoples minds and you have a listening device taped to you and what we're saying right now is being transmitted to Maxie and Giovanni!" Ash exclaimed.

Mae jumped up and that startled everyone.

"Duh! My boyfriend is Drew and he's in Team Rocket. And I am not leaving my own room!" Mae yelled at Ash.

She stomped her foot three times and at that moment a Team Magma Grunt came out of the closet, Drew came through the window and Pokemon Hunter Jay came through the door.

"I capture Pokemon and people, and you fall under one of those categories." Jay told them.

"Well, I don't fall under either of those categories because recently I have come to be a super being. I am not man nor Pokemon, I am both!" Ash yelled. Ash charged at Jay with the power of a Pokemon's tackle attack. He closed his eyes and put his hands in a ball shape. Electricity from the room began to generate into his hands. A baseball sized electric ball formed in Ash's hands and he threw it at Mae and Drew. It blasted them out of the room and onto the cold, hard ground below.

"Misty, do you know anywhere that we can go that we can all be alone?" Ash asked and then said, "No, that would be to easy for them. Misty, Brock, I want the two of you to gather up anything that you can think of to bring on a big journey. Max, Dawn, same to you. I will be waiting at the entrance to Oldale Town. You have two hours. Anyone that is late will be left behind and counted as a traitor." Ash told them. He then disappeared just like that.

"Brock, how does he think we are going to get to Kanto and back in two hours? Ferries aren't that fast." Misty asked.

"Well, I caught a Moltres awhile back and I happen to have it with me. Let's go." Brock and Misty left.

_**I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW. PLZ READ AND REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF U FLAME. I MEAN FLAME AS IN BURNT NOT ALL MY SKIN OFF.**_


	5. The jouney begins

The Journey Begins The Journey Begins

I NO I CHANGE WHETHER IT IS BIG OR SMALL A LOT. I DEPENDS ON MY MOOD.

Misty and Brock gathered up everything that needed for the journey and made it to the Rustbourough gate with five minutes to spare. Max and Dawn were there and Ash stood tall with his trench coat.

"Okay, we are going to be traveling by night. Don't complain about it and you will get used to it. Now, what has been brought?" Ash asked.

_Do you think that it is such a good idea having all these people travel with us? We know that Misty is part of Team Aqua. Plus Jay and Teams Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and Galactic are after you. _

"Pikachu, I am not as stupid as I look. Could you please drop the matter?" Ash asked out loud.

_Tell your friends that Giovanni is your father and they might understand why you are doing this._

"Pikachu, I will not tell them that! Not yet anyway they have to understand something before I tell them and I haven't told them that something and I want them to find it out on their own!" Ash yelled at the tiny mouse.

"Ash, what do you want us to find out on our own and what don't we understand?" Dawn and Misty asked as Brock and Max inched away.

"I WILL TELL YOU WHEN I AM READY!!" Ash yelled.

"Ash, let's just get out of here. We can talk over supper." Brock said walking over to Ash.

They walked through the city.

Later

"Okay, my famous supper is done. Everyone dig in." Brock said. They were now in a medium sized cave eating on a square picnic table.

After they all ate Misty asked, "Ash tell us what you and Pikachu were fighting over, please."

"Fine, pikachu wants me to tell all of you who my dad is and I don't want to tell you just yet. I don't like talking about it because you all will probably just think that I am crazy and run off because of who he is." Ash revealed.

"We promise that we won't think badly of you. Don't we?" Dawn said.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Fine, my dad is Giovanni. My mom tried to make me think differently when I was younger, but then I heard them in my mom's room doing, ya know." Ash told them.

"Ash, you shouldn't get all riled up just because you think we wouldn't understand. Giovanni is a bitch and we all know that." Dawn told him.

"Fine. Tomorrow we are going into the Team Rocket base here in Hoenn. It is in Mauville. I found out that they are gathering all the old gym leaders there and hopefully we can put a stop to it before they all join Giovanni. We travel by night and that would be now." Ash said.

They packed up and left.

_**LIKE ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW. I NEED SOME IDEAS. IF U CAN THINK OF ANYTHING THAT WOULD GO INTO THIS NOW THEN PLZ LET ME NO.**_


	6. The Questions of Trust

THE QUESTIONS OF TRUST

_**THE QUESTIONS OF TRUST!**_

A/N: I NAMED THE CHAPTER THIS BECAUSE THAT IS REALLY WHAT THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT. A SPECIAL THANKS TO KATRINA BELOVED FOR HELPING ME. BY NOW U PPL R PROBABLY TIRED OF EVERYONE UNDERSTANDING. WELL, THIS IS WHERE THINGS GO WRONG.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. I WISH I DID THEN I COULD BRAG ABOUT IT TO MY SISTER. WELL, I DO AT LEAST OWN THIS IDEA. IF U STEAL IT I WILL SUE U.(MAYBE)

Together they left the cave. Misty could feel the tension between Ash and the others. No one wanted to talk to Ash and when he asked a question, they would look down at their feet and answer.

"Ash, we need to sleep. Dawn and Max are already half asleep and they are about to fall over." Misty yawned.

"Fine. Don't expect me to go to sleep with you guys. I am going to go see something." Ash then whipped his trench coat and hat and zoomed off somewhere.

The next morning

Misty and Brock were the first ones up so Misty helped Brock make breakfast for everyone but Ash.

"Hey Brock. Do you really think that all the Teams are after Ash? I know for a fact that Team Aqua is, but maybe this is some kind of trap." Misty asked.

Brock almost dropped the bowl he was holding. "Maybe Misty. Let's ask Max and Dawn what they think when they get up." Brock suggested.

About ten minutes later Max and Dawn come out of the cave.

"Morning! Breakfast is almost ready." Misty told them.

They began to eat. Misty was the one to bring up the subject from earlier.

"So, Brock, do you agree or disagree with what I said this morning?" Misty asked.

"What were you two talking about?" Dawn asked, eating her eggs.

"Oh, we were all wondering if Ash is actually telling us the truth. Giovanni _is_ his dad. Maybe he is actually with them and is trying to get us caught for some reason." Brock told her.

"I have to agree. We don't know what happened when he was gone. What if he joined Team Rocket and he keeps leaving to report to them." Max added.

The four chatted back and forth for about an hour. Misty and Brock now didn't believe what they thought because Dawn and Max kept coming up with crazy reasons.

Inside the cave

Ash woke up. He didn't know why everyone was talking in hushed tones.

_Ash, I snuck outside and they are talking about whether to believe you or not. So far it seems that Misty and Brock believe you and say you aren't evil. Dawn and Max, they don't. It would be better to stay in the cave or run off by yourself before they get hostile. _

_Pikachu, you have to distract them for me. Jessie and James said they needed me. They said they needed to tell me something important._

_Okay._

Pikachu ran out of the cave and began to shock everything in site. Ash could get through easily without being noticed.

Ash slipped past them.

He ran through the dense forest to the clearing in the middle.

"Ash Ketchum, you are late." Jessie complained.

"Sorry. I had to ditch Misty, Brock, Max, and Dawn."

"So, let's get down to the business at hand." James replied.

"Where is my dad?" Ash asked.

"He is here." Jessie said.

Giovanni stepped out from behind the bushes.

"Hello, son." He said to Ash.

"How are we going to do this?" Ash asked the once troublesome four.

"We have to overthrow Tracey and put you in power of Team Rocket. It is your destiny." Giovanni replied.

"All bow down and hail the new leader!" James pretended to call.

Jessie, James, and Giovanni bowed at Ash's feet.

To Ash, everything was clear, Team Rocket was the only way out.

I LOVE CLIFF-HANGERS!! U WILL SEE SOON WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT(OR NOT)!

_**LIKE ALWAYS, PLZ REVIEW.**_


	7. Breaking apart

BREAKING APART BREAKING APART

A/N:I HAVE TRIED TO SLOW DOWN AND NOW THAT I HAVE THERE R SOME THINGS THAT R GETTING EXPLAINED AND SOME THAT AREN'T.

Ash jumped back to camp. When he got back into the cave he walked out yawning like he had never left. Pikachu was in a rubber cage.

"Why is pikachu in a rubber cage?" He asked angrily.

"Pikachu was attacking everyone. We put him in that cage to keep us alive. Pikachu was shooting electric attacks at everyone!" Misty exclaimed.

"Oh, you mean like this!" Ash yelled. He knew that he shouldn't get mad, but for some reason he couldn't help but get mad at Misty. He charged up a small electric ball and threw it at Misty's face.

"Ash! Calm down!" Brock yelled.

Ash gave a threatening look at Brock and then stopped and calmed down. It was easy for him to get mad at Misty. Brock was easy to talk to and Ash would rarely fight with him.

_Pikachu, what is the verdict?_

_I think that Dawn and Brock are now on the same side and Max and Misty._

_Okay. They can leave if they want to. I don't care. I just thought that they would care enough to stay._

Ash walked up to Misty. "I know that you and Max must hate me now. I can't understand why. You can leave if you have to." Ash told her.

"Fine Ash Ketchum! This is good-bye forever! I will never talk to again and I will personally ask Archie if I can kill you myself!" Misty yelled and stalked off into the forest.

It didn't seem to scare Ash at all.

Someone walked out of the trees. Ash couldn't tell who it was because they had on a sweatshirt with a hood over their head. They also had on a ski mask.

"Ashton Ketchum, it has been a long time." The man said. The man took off his sweatshirt and ski mask. It was Gary Oak.

Ash growled and got into his fighting stance.

"That will not be necessary. It looks like one of your old friends left. Did you even tell them why Everyone is after you?" Gary asked with a smirk on his face.

"No, I haven't. That isn't important right now. I can defeat you and make you tell them." Ash replied with a sly grin.

"Well, can we get on with it then?" Gary asked.

Richie came out of the shadows. "I'll help you Gary." Richie said with an angry scowl.

"What has gotten into you people? Richie, what did Gary tell you?" Ash asked angry at Gary for making his best friend hate him.

"Does that really matter?" Richie asked.

"Yes, actually it does. I bet that what he told you wasn't true." Ash replied.

"Fine, I'll tell you. He told me that you were the one that killed Sparky." Richie replied. It looked as if he was about to cry.

"GARY!!"Ash yelled. Ash lunged at Gary. Gary disappeared from view.

"Ash, Ash, Ash. Tisk tisk. I would've thought that you would be able to figure this out by now. I can disappear." Gary's voice said.

"Richie, I want you to come over here and hide with pikachu. Same for you and Dawn Brock." Ash said.

"But Ash! We want to help!" Dawn exclaimed.

"This is how you can help. I need to know that you are safe!" Ash yelled.

It started to rain. Ash could see Gary's outline when lightning flashed.

Ash powered up his lightning attack and shot it skywards. Ash could now see Gary.

"Fine Ashton. You can stay here. I will be going to Pallet town. I'll tell your mom you said hi." Gary said and then ran off.

"Dammit!" Ash yelled.

Dawn, Brock, Richie, and Max came out of the cave.

"Are we going after him??" Richie asked.

"Duh! He's going to try to kill everyone in Pallet! I hate to say this, but we are breaking up into two different teams. Me and Richie and Brock are going to Pallet. Dawn and Max, I want you two to go into Mauville and keep an eye on Team Rocket." Ash commanded.

"Okay." Max replied.

They went their separate ways.

When Ash, Richie and Brock got to Pallet town they saw Tracey stealing pokeballs from Professor Oak's labs while everyone was helping everyone else out of broken down houses. Ash had on his trench coat and hat. He walked over to Tracey and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to save the pokeballs." He stated.

"The building isn't on fire." Ash pointed out.

"Who are you to tell me how to do my job anyway!" Tracey fumed.

Ash looked up and tips his hat to the top of his hair.

Tracey lunged at Ash.

"You bitch! You ruined my job at the Pokemon league and now you are trying to ruin this one!" Tracey yelled.

"You shouldn't have done that." Ash stated. Ash gathered electricity in a ball in his hands. A crowd had gathered around them. In front next to Richie and Brock was Delia Ketchum and Samuel Oak.

"What are you doing to my intern? Who are you anyway!?" Professor Oak asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Ash grunted as Tracey tried to hit him in the face.

"I want to know right now young man!" Professor Oak roared.

"Then ask one of the guys next to you." Ash yelled backwards as Tracey fell over.

Ash was about to step on his hand but Professor Oak walked up to him and dragged him to his labs.

"Who are you and why are you attacking my intern?" Samuel Oak asked.

Ash took off his hat and trench coat.

"Ash?! Is that really you?!" Delia and Professor Oak asked.

"If you don't believe it then you can pinch my arm." Ash told them.

Delia and Oak pinched him.

"Pika, pikachuuuuu!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Hello Pikachu. Now Ash, please tell us how you survived. Why have you been missing so long? What happened?" Delia asked.

Ash went into a long retelling of his story and Delia asked him a question.

"Why are all these people after you?"

_**I NO FOR A FACT THAT U PPL HAVE BEEN WONDERING THIS AND IN THE NEXT STORY I WILL TELL U(4 A SMALL PRICE). I WANT 3 OR 4 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO KNOW WHETHER ANY OF U WOULD WANT ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS IN THIS. IF SO, TELL ME WHICH ONES.THX.**_


	8. Ash's story retold

ASH'S STORY RETOLD ASH'S STORY RETOLD

I LOVE ALL OF U THAT REVIEW. (NOT IN THAT WAY!) REVIEWS ARE WHAT ARE KEEPING ME GOING. I AM GOING TO ADD SOME NINJAS SOON. IT WILL PROBABLY BE TEAM 7(SASUKE, SAKURA, NARUTO, AND KAKASHI. AND TEAM INOSHIKACHO.

Ash paced back and forth trying to decide where to start. "Brock, there and things that I am saying now that I didn't say before. I am going to tell a short version of what happened over the past three years." Ash told them.

Misty and Brock nodded.

"Okay, well, this is how it started. ." Ash said.

_**Flashback**_

_**Ash Ketchum woke up on a cold steel table. His entire body was strapped to it.**_

_**"Where is pikachu?" Ash yelled.**_

_**"Now, now. Calm down. It is okay for now. We need you to tell us everything that you do on a daily basis. Your habits, everything." Cassidy told him. Butch walked over to Cassidy's side. **_

_**"Why would I tell you that?" Ash asked.**_

_**"Because, if you don't your little pikachu will be killed." Cassidy replied.**_

_**"How am I sure that you even have pikachu?" Ash asked.**_

_**"Here, look for yourself." Cassidy replied.**_

_**Pikachu was in a small machine that kept getting smaller and smaller.**_

_**"No way! If you want to know anything about me you have to let pikachu go first." Ash demanded.**_

_**"You are in no position to be making demands." Cassidy told him. **_

_**His back was on the top of the table he was on. The table began to rise so that he was in a standing position.**_

_**Butch whispered something to Cassidy and she pulled out a stun gun. She began changing all these different dials and things and then shoved into Ash's stomach. **_

_**Ash screamed. It was so loud that the leader of Team Rocket came down.**_

_**"You had to resort to this and he still won't talk?"**_

_**"No, sir. He hasn't said anything." Cassidy replied.**_

_**Ash couldn't tell who this was and why he was here. Ash was a little bit confused from the shock his body just got. **_

_**"Take him down to the dungeon. Put him in the room with Kairi." The told them.**_

_**Cassidy shot him in the stomach with the stun gun again and he passed out. **_

_**He woke up in a small room made of stone. He was on a pretty comfortable bed. **_

_**"So, you finally woke up." A girl with blonde hair said. She was wearing a small pink halter top that showed her belly button. She was also wearing small turtle earrings. She was wearing faded blue jeans to.**_

_**"Who are you?" Ash asked.**_

_**"Kairi Kasaira." She replied.**_

_**"Ash Ketchum. So, what are they doing to use here?" He asked walking over to a small television set.**_

_**"Team Rocket is making clones of people that they think are valuable. You, because your the Pokemon Master. Me, I can sing really well." Kairi told him.**_

_**"What does singing have to do with it?" He asked walking around the small cell.**_

_**"The clones have amplified abilities. Mine, for example, would probably be able to get anyone listening to my singing to do whatever the song implied them to do." She told him.**_

_**Ash looked around the room. It had two beds, one night stand, a tv, a sink, a shower, and gameboys.**_

_**"Why do they give us all this stuff?" Ash asked.**_

_**"Because they think by giving us this, they can butter us up and make up tell them about us." Kairi replied.**_

_**Someone walked down the stairs and came to their cell.**_

_**"Hello you two. I hope you have met each other. Now, I will ask again. Are you going to talk?"**_

_**"NO WAY!" They both yelled at the same time.**_

_**"Fine." The woman replied. "You can see your Pokemon right now. Butch, please go in there and tie them up." Cassidy told him.**_

_**Ash got ready to fight. **_

_**"I wouldn't do that. I have a remote right here that can hurt all of your pokemon." Butch told him, showing a small remote. **_

_**Ash stood with his hands down in defeat.**_

_**Ash and Kairi were tied up and brought to the upper level.**_

_**"Pika pi!" Pikachu shouted running up to Ash. **_

_**"Buddy, we have to find a way out of here." Ash told the small rodent.**_

_**Pikachu nodded.**_

_**Butch and Cassidy left.**_

_**"Kairi." Ash whispered.**_

_**"Hm?" She answered back hugging a small, fluffy jigglypuff.**_

_**"I bet that if we use our Pokemon combined we can escape this place." Ash told her.**_

_**"Okay, let's try. Jigglypuff, use rollout." Kairi whispered.**_

_**The little jigglypuff curled into a ball and smashed into a wall. The wall broke to reveal open area. It was a lush green meadow.**_

_**Ash and Kairi and their Pokemon walked out. The sun was bright and Ash had to shield his eyes.**_

"Wait, so why were you gone so long?" Brock asked.

"This had been about a year into it. I told you I would skip the less important parts." Ash replied.

"Ash, I think you just saved me from a life of pain. Thank you sooo much. I'll help you in anyway I possibly can." Kairi told him.

_**"Let's hide out in this garden and later destroy this building." Ash told her. **_

_**"Okay. I totally trust you." Kairi told him.**_

_**They waited in the bushes until around midnight according to the moon.**_

_**"Okay, let's go to the front and try to blow up the building. This is hopefully the center of operations and this is the only cloning lab they have." Ash told her.**_

_**"Okay. I have a Charizard. Do you have any big Pokemon?" Kairi asked.**_

_**"Pikachu and I are a power house team." Ash replied.**_

_**"Whatever you say." Kairi sighed.**_

_**They walked to the front of the building. Something fell from the sky. It was the color of electricity. Ash noted that it came from The head hanchos office.**_

_**It fell to the ground and Ash picked it up. Big mistake. The stone began to shine a bright yellow and the stone began to kind of meld with Ash's skin.**_

_**"What just happened?" Kairi asked.**_

_**"I dunno. I feel the electricity running through my body though. Maybe I could do an electric attack."**_

_**"Pika?" Pikachu warned.**_

_**"Yeah, I no. Pikachu, hit me with a thunderbolt, full power." Ash whispered.**_

_**"Pikachuuuu!" it threw a thunderbolt at Ash. The electricity was just absorbed into his body. **_

_**"Cool." Ash and Kairi breathed.**_

_**"Okay, Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash whisper yelled.**_

_**"Jigglypuff, use rock blast!" Kairi whisper yelled at the same time. **_

_**The building blew up into smoke. A man came falling from the sky. Ash didn't know who it was, but it made the TR admin angry.**_

_**"Ash Ketchum! I thought you didn't kill! That was my son!" He yelled.**_

_**"Whoops!" Ash exclaimed.**_

_**"if it is the last thing I do in my life I will make sure you suffer the same fate as my son!" He yelled and then stalked off.**_

_**End flashback**_

"That is pretty much how it went for the next two years. We stopped Team Rocket in different towns and didn't let people know what happened. We let them think we were dead." Ash finished.

"So, what happened to Kairi?" Delia asked.

"She found her dad and left. She told me she would come if I ever needed her. Which reminds me, I might as well call her because Misty up and left." Ash said. "Can I use your phone Professor Oak?" Ash asked.

"Sure, you know where it is."

Ash walked down the hall. He found the phone. He found Kairi's number in the pocket of his trench coat.

"Ash! Do you need my help? I was on my way to Pallet town to check whether you are there. I'm in Veridian."

"Yup, hurry here. I want to introduce you to my mom and Professor Oak and Brock and Dawn and Max." He replied.

"Okay, gotta go. Be there in the morning." She replied and hung up.

_**MY MOM IS MAKING ME GET OFF. SO, REVIEW AS ALWAYS. **_


	9. Reunions

REUNIONS AND NEW BEGINNINGS REUNIONS

I DECIDED TO CALL IT THIS BECAUSE ASH GETS REUNITED WITH KAIRI. I MAY CHANGE SOMETHING IN THE FIRST OR SECOND CHAPTER. PLZ LOOK BACK B4 READING THE FIC AFTER THIS JUST IN CASE I DO.

Ash lay in his old bed with his arms holding his head as he looked up at the sky.

"Pikachu, do you think that Kairi has changed?" Ash asked the yellow rodent at the end of his bed.

_Not at all Ash. You should probably go to sleep. Don't want to look tired and get all cocky and act like a bitch._

_Okay pikachu. _

Ash fell asleep within ten minutes.

The next morning

"Ash! Get out of bed! I have breakfast made!" Delia called up the stairs.

Ash jumped out of bed, put on his hat, woke pikachu, and then raced pikachu downstairs to the table. Ash gobbled almost all of the food down in ten minutes. He and pikachu then walked outside and waited for Kairi.

When it got to be around nine a.m. Kairi walked into Pallet town. She stopped somewhere to ask someone how to get to the Ketchum house and then walked straight up to Ash.

"Hi. Can you point me in the direction of the Ketchum house?" She asked with an I'm joking and I no it's you smile.

"I think you have the wrong town. This is Buttocks town." Ash replied with that same grin.

"Well then. Can I come inside and have some food. Ya know, while I wait for my friend?" Kairi asked.

"Sure." Ash replied.

They walked inside.

"Everyone, this is my friend Kairi." Ash introduced her.

"Hi. So who are all your friends?" Kairi asked.

"That is Brock. Over there on the couch is Dawn and Max. And, as you already know, my trusty partner Pikachu is over there. Oh, and Richie is in the bathroom." Ash told her pointing to each one in turn.

"Okay, so can I have so lunch?" Kairi asked Ash. "Is there anywhere that I can let some of my Pokemon out?"

"I can watch them in the backyard." Ash stated.

"Can one of your friends? I have information that I need to tell you that only you can hear. I don't want them to worry." Kairi whispered in Ash's ear.

"Hey, Brock? Can you watch Kairi's Pokemon while me and her catch up?" Ash asked.

"Sure. Give me their Pokeballs and I can take care of it." Brock replied walking over.

She handed Brock all of two Pokeballs and he left.

"Ash, we need to loosen the load of people. We have you, me, Brock, Dawn, Richie, and Max. Don't you think that's a bit much?" She asked.

"Not really. Max and Dawn are like one person because they are so small. So really we would only have five. These three have been traveling with me since I was younger. Max and Dawn are quiet and Brock is very quiet." Ash replied.

"Fine! But we have to make some rules. When we leave, as soon as we are out of Pallet, we have to tell all of them that no one is allowed in anyone else's tent. Since I can see that Brock only has three we'll have everyone choose their roommates." Kairi told Ash.

"Okay. Hey, Dawn, Max! We're leaving after Kairi gets done eating. Get ready." Ash told them.

"Shit! I have to take a shower!" Dawn yelled. She ran upstairs.

Brock walked inside and handed Kairi her Pokeballs. "They all had fun." He stated. He went and started to stock up his backpack.

"How does he fit all that in there?" Kairi asked.

"Who knows. I never figured it out." Ash replied.

An hour later they finally left Pallet.

"Okay, Ash and I have come up with some rules." Kairi stated.

"The first rule is, no one is allowed in anyone else's tent. So, choose your tent mate wisely." Ash told them.

Kairi grabbed Ash's hand at that moment and they both began to blush.

Dawn grabbed Max's hand and Brock and Richie just looked at each other.

"Okay, everyone grab their own tent. You have to carry it by yourself." Kairi stated. "Brock cooks and cleans and he does everything else. The least we can do is carry a few things."

Everyone grabbed a tent and started to walk.

Ash carried the tent until it got dark.

"Ash, can we go to bed now?" Dawn asked yawning. It was around one a.m. in the morning now and everyone but Ash and Kairi were tired.

"Fine. Me and Kairi are staying up." Ash told them.

"Well, I hope you two have fun." Dawn said unhappily and walked into her and Max's tent.

"Ash, you should probably go and meet Jessie and James." Kairi told him.

"Kay, I'll be back in half-an-hour." Ash said. He then left.

Thirty minutes later.

Ash got to the clearing that they were meeting at and saw a big surprise.

"Hello Ash." A girl dressed in a Team Aqua uniform said.

"Ash! We had nothing to do with this!" Jessie and James yelled. They were tied up behind the girl.

The girl stepped into the moonlight and it was, to Ash's surprise, Misty Waterflower.

"Now I can kill you." She stated.

"Not if I can help it." Ash said.

"To bad for you. You're surrounded. Now, give all your Pokeballs to Archie and then let us tie you up and you can live longer." Misty said.

Archie walked out of the bushes from behind Ash. Ten or so Pokemon hunters come from the left side. Maxie and Team Magma come from the right and Team Rocket are at the top.

Ash stares at them all.

_**THIS IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. I NO HOW MUCH U ALL LOVE CLIFF HANGERS! LEAVE A REVIEW. HELP ME TO IMPROVE MY STORY. THIS WOULD BE NOTHING WITHOUT ALL OF YOU. SRRY BOUT THE FIRST TIME. I HAVE UPDATED AND ADDED RICHIE.**_


	10. Gary again

CAPTURED

_**GARY AGAIN.**_

I NAMED IT THIS BECAUSE. . . U'LL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA RUIN IT FOR YOU.

Ash stood up slowing from where he was crouching on the ground. "Misty, you don't want to do this." Ash stated.

"No thanks." Misty replied. Gary showed up.

"She doesn't like you anymore and just to piss you off, she is my girlfriend." Gary told Ash.

They kissed on the lips and then Misty continued with her tyranny.

"Now, if you don't want to get hurt then give your Pokeballs to Archie and let Gary tie you up." Misty told him. She did an evil laugh.

"Okay." Ash said with a grin.

Archie stepped forward. Ash grabbed all of his pokeballs. He let his pokemon out with a flash and handed the balls to Archie.

"There and they won't return to those Pokeballs either because I have them set up that way." Ash said and then shouted to Giovanni, "Hey dad! Mom said she is going to have an affair with Professor Oak!"

Giovanni left.

"Now what will you do?" Ash asked.

"Ashy boy, I would've guessed you would've noticed by now. I can control psychic power. I have all the psychic powers of all the Pokemon." Gary said calmly.

"Really? Well, lucky you. I have more experience though." Ash replied with a smug smile.

"You don't know who much a month of practice can do." Gary replied.

Gary got a pinkish white glow around him and then he floated into the air.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Ash yelled.

"You'll see." Gary stated just enough for Ash to hear.

Gary came dashing down through the air. He landed right on top of Ash and pinned him down on the ground.

"Give up yet Ashy boy?" Gary asked.

"Nope. You don't know all the things I can do." Ash stated.

Ash's hands were still free and he had them in a ball shape. The electricity began to crackle and before Gary had a chance to get off Ash had shot him twenty feet in the air.

"You Son of a bitch!!" Misty yelled. All the bird Pokemon around flew off and Ash knew he was in trouble.

Misty charged at him with full force and right before she hit him Ash moved and Misty bumped into Archie who bumped into all the people behind Ash and he made a great escape.

He ran as fast as he could until he got to a safer place to fight. Kairi ran up behind him.

"Ash, what's going on?" She asked.

"Gary and Misty and Teams Magma, Aqua, Rocket, Galactic and the Pokemon hunters showed up. Gary and Misty are coming this way though. Get Brock, Dawn, Max, and Richie away from here." Ash told her.

"But-." Kairi started.

"GO!" He yelled as Gary shot down like a bullet towards Ash. Swellow, Corphish, and Lucario close behind.

Kairi ran off and Gary pinned Ash down.

"Now what are you going to do?" Ash asked.

"I don't know. I didn't get this far in my plan." Gary stated.

Ash threw Gary off of him and then Misty showed up.

"Ash Ketchum, you are a spineless monster and I will kill you for it." Misty yelled as she stalked up.

"Whatever Misty. If that is what you really think then when all the evil organizations go down you will go with them and this world can finally be peaceful so I can read my books!" Ash yelled.

"You don't read Ash." Misty said irritable.

"But I can learn. Now leave me alone and die like you are meant to." Ash said and jumped away.

When he got back to their camp he saw Brock and Kairi in army uniforms and Dawn, Max, and Richie were sitting there listening to what they were saying.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked.

"Nothing." Kairi said really fast as she hid some plans.

"Okay. Let's get going. We need to get to Mauville and destroy that base.

_**IN MAUVILLE THE NEXT NIGHT.**_

Ash had on his black trench coat and Kairi had on hers. They walked in at night so they really didn't need them in case someone would look out their window.

Kairi and Ash had told Brock, Dawn, Max, and Richie the plan earlier.

They walked into the tall building and saw someone or something standing in the shadows.

_**I NO HOW MUCH U PPL LOVE THESE CLIFF HANGERS! I MIGHT ADD NARUTO AND THEM OR I MIGHT ADD INUYASHA. IT WOULD B FUNNY. :) SEE YA SOON!**_


	11. Ash's sister Revealed

An Old Stranger Death God Walking AN OLD SIBLING.

IF U WANT TO KNOW WHY ASH HATES THE PERSON SO MUCH THEN I WILL TELL YOU AT THE END.WHEN WE LEFT ASH AND FRIENDS THEY HAD JUST ENTERED TEAM ROCKET'S BASE AND SOMEONE WAS STANDING IN THE SHADOWS. . .

The person walked from the shadows.

Ash, Brock, Dawn, Max, and Richie fell over anime style.

"Why are you here Akari? I thought mom said no joining dad." Ash asked.

Akari laughed. "Mom isn't the boss of me! Mom gave me up because you were so upset when I was born and tried to kill me!" She yelled.

"To bad for you." Ash said.

"Don't think that just because you're my brother means I won't call for all the guards." Akira threatened.

"Ooh, I'm so scared. I've beaten most of these guards in the past and you won't have time to call the guards." Ash stated.

Akari looked down and saw that she was tied up with ropes. Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder and put a cloth around her mouth.

She screamed but no one could hear her.

They all walked around the building and then Ash stopped.

"We need to split up. We'll cover more ground if we go in two groups." Ash stated.

"Okay, so we'll make a leader of two teams and they'll choose who goes with them." Kairi stated.

"Ash and Brock are the leaders." Max stated.

"I choose Kairi." Ash stated.

"I choose Dawn." Brock said.

"I choose Richie." Ash said.

"Then I choose Max." Brock stated.

Ash's group went left and Brock's went right.

Ash lead the group. They walked until they got to a staircase and climbed up to the second level of the building. They passed a room where a girl was laying on hard metal bed. She looked over at them.

She mouthed to Ash, 'help me!'

Ash walked over to the table and unstrapped her.

They were able to get to the next floor and then saw a self-destruct switch.

Ash walked to it and flipped.

"This building will self-destruct in thirty seconds." A computerized voiced said.

Ash grabbed onto the girl they found and then jumped out the nearest window.

Kairi and Richie jumped close behind.

"Where are Brock, Max, and Dawn?" Richie asked.

"Dunno. They might not have made it out." Ash replied.

"If they ask what happened we tell them the truth. Ash pulled the self-destruct button." Richie said.

"Hey!" They heard Brock call.

Brock, Dawn, and Max walked towards them.

"Who pulled the self-destruct switch?!" Brock asked angrily.

Kairi, Richie, and the girl Ash saved pointed at Ash.

Brock stormed up to Ash and punched him in the face.

They got into a humongous fist fight.

"Stop it!" Kairi yelled.

Ash was holding onto Brock's collar about to punch in Brock's nose.

"You are being very immature. Ash, if this how you act now, then I don't want to even talk to you anymore!" Kairi yelled storming off into the woods where their tents were at.

Ash hopped off of Brock and ran after Kairi.

"WAIT!" Dawn yelled after Ash.

"Leave it. He won't be coming back until he makes Kairi understand." The girl that Ash saved told Dawn putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Dawn and Max asked at the same time. Richie sat over on a stump and began to think about Sparky.

"My name is Runo. The leader of Team Rocket took me and then began to experiment on me. I don't know what he did or why I was strapped to that table. I wish I could remember where I came from." Runo sighed.

Ash finally caught up to Kairi and he jumped on her.

"What are you doing!?" She screamed.

"Trying to get you to listen!" Ash yelled back.

Kairi began to scream as loud as she could.

Ash covered her mouth and then began to explain. "Kairi, listen. I attacked Brock because that is really the only option to calm him down. Now, we need to stick together now more than ever. More people are going to be after me and that could put all of you in danger. I don't want you to get hurt." Ash replied with a loving smile.

Kairi pushed Ash off of her and then yelled, "Ash Ketchum! Did you forget that they are after both of us and that you aren't the only one that is putting everyone in danger?! Me and that other girl that we saved are also putting Dawn, Max, Richie, and Brock at risk of being captured. It's not all always about you you know!" Kairi began to cry.

"I'm sorry. I was only thinking about myself. You and me and that other girl are in this together and we should protect our friends with everything we have. If we die and they live then I will be happy because we kept them safe." Ash said. He walked over to Kairi and gave her a hug.

"You really care for everyone, don't you?" Kairi asked.

"If you were in danger and killing myself to save you was the only way then I would." Ash told her.

"I love you Ash." Kairi stated.

Ash was surprised but then he leaned in to kiss her.

Brock walked up at that moment and saw them. He just kinda back up really quietly but he stepped on a stick and ruined the whole quiet part.

Ash and Kairi turned towards Brock.

"Um. . . I was wondering if we could get moving along because Dawn thought she heard something earlier." Brock stated.

"Oh. . . Well, we should probably get going then." Ash said blushing.

They walked back to the tents they had set up and they packed-up. Little did they know that someone was following them.

_**I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE. MY PARENTS WOULDN'T LET ME ON THE COMPUTER. SO LIKE ALWAYS PLZ REVIEW. I WON'T CONTINUE IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS BECAUSE THE REVIEWS TELL ME YOU WANT ME 2 CONTINUE.**_


	12. The experiement strikes!

THE EXPERIMENTS THE EXPERIMENTS

SRRY BOUT THE WAIT. MY PARENTS WOULDN'T LET ME ON THE INTERNET AND I HAD TO WORK ALMOST EVERY DAY LAST WEEK.

Ash led the group and they all walked and walked until they got to the safety of Fortree.

"Gosh, that was a long walk." Kairi exclaimed.

"Definitely. Now all we have to do is get to Kanto and destroy the new base they made there and then we have to confront the boss of Team Rocket." Ash stated.

"But Ash! The ferry is all the way in Lillycove. How are we going to get there fast?" Dawn complained falling over.

"We just have to ask that guy over there if we could borrow his hot air balloon." Ash stated.

"Brock, Dawn, Max, or Richie are going to have to go get it because people can't know that Ash is alive." Kairi stated.

Dawn walked up to the man and paid twenty dollars to get on the balloon.

She motioned over to everyone as the man stepped away from the balloon.

They all got in a flew off.

"So, do any of you know how to fly this thing?" Ash asked.

Runo walked up and was able to move the balloon around like a pro.

"Wow! Where did you learn to control the balloon like that?" Max and Richie asked together surprised.

"My dad was an air balloon pilot. He was really good at it to. He taught me how to work them so that I could follow in his footsteps." She answered.

THAT NIGHT

"Dawn, can you sing to me so I can get to sleep?" Max asked.

"Wait! I can get him to sleep." She yelled.

They all watched as Runo opened her mouth to sing.

It sounded like a jigglypuff!

Ash and everyone else fell over, dead asleep.

Runo picked up a phone and she called someone.

"Alright, I have them dead asleep here in the Pokemon Center in Lilycove."

"Good job! Can you bring them here?"

"Yes sir!" Runo answered.

She dragged them all the way to Kanto.

_**I'M SRRY THIS IS SO SHORT. I WANT TO MAKE MORE BUT MY MOM IS MAKING ME GET OFF SOON. REVIEW!! I LIVE ON REVIEWS.**_


	13. Experiments Conducted

Experiments Conducted Experiments Conducted

_**A/N: THE LAST CHAPTER MAY HAVE BEEN CONFUSING 4 SOME PPL. RUNO IS THE GIRL THAT ASH SAVED. HOPE U LIKE THIS. PLZ REVIEW!!**_

Ash woke up in a jail cell. The cell across from him but off to the side held Kairi. Someone walked down the stairs and Ash lay one the floor like he had been before so that they didn't know he was awake.

"Sir, if I may ask. What will your girlfriend do if she finds out that you captured Ash?" A young Team Rocket member asked.

"She won't know about him."

"What should I do with his friends sir?" The member asked.

"I want you to get rid of all of them except for Kairi." Tracey replied.

"Yes, sir." The young member replied saluting.

Giovanni was also in a cell with Jessie and James.

Tracey and the young member left.

Ash stood up and looked at the cell across from him.

His dad was sitting on the bed in the cell across from his.

"Dad!" Ash whispered.

"Ash! Boy am I glad to see that you are alive. We have to figure out a way to get out of here." Giovanni said.

"Yeah. Can you see where Brock, Dawn, and Max?" Ash asked.

"Yes. They're in the cell next to yours. You could probably get to them if you dug under the wall next to you." Giovanni replied.

Tracey walked down the steps and Ash pretended to be passed out again.

Someone unlocked his cell and came towards him.

_Okay, I have to plan this exactly right. Kicking him as soon as he tries to grab me._

Ash kicked forward and shoved Tracey on his back.

"Why you little bitch!" Tracey yelled.

Ash walked out of his cell and put his foot on Tracey's chest.

"If I were you I would shut up and give me the keys to the cells." Ash replied.

"GUARDS!" Tracey yelled.

About twenty guards ran down the stairs and stood there when they saw Ash on top of Tracey.

"If you want him to live then you will let me and my friends go. Right now." Ash told the guards.

They looked down at Tracey in panic. Tracey shook his head. Runo stood in the middle of the guards.

"You must stop this. It is not right. Team Rocket is just trying to help the world. If you disagree then prepare to be destroyed Ash Ketchum." Runo said.

Runo put her hands into a ball and a strange light came from it. She shot the Pokemon move at Ash paralyzing him.

He fell over. Runo walked over to where Ash lay and said to him, "You will feel better if you know that you have helped Team Rocket. To teach him why not have Professor Nanba do experiments on him?" Runo asked.

"Yes. Good idea Runo. I wish to see how much electricity his body can hold before it fries." Tracey replied.

"Cassidy, Butch. Take Ash to the lab." Tracey told them.

"Yes sir! Come on Bitch." Cassidy told Butch.

"My name is Butch." Butch told her.

"Whatever." Cassidy replied.

They dragged Ash up to Professor Nanba's office.

"Hello Cassidy and Butch. What do we have here?" He asked.

"It's that Ketchum brat. The one that keeps destroying your research labs." Cassidy told him.

"So, what do I have to do?" Professor Nanba asked.

"You are supposed to check how long that he can store electricity and how much he can before he fries." Cassidy replies with a smile.

"Alright. Hook his arms and legs to that machine over there and tell me when you have done that." Nanba told them.

Ash started to regain feeling in his body and began to thrash as Cassidy and Butch brought him over to the machine and strapped him in. Ash knew the amount of electric energy he could store and release to not die. He was like a car. If you put to much gas in the car explodes. Well, since Ash is human, he has a heart attack. That almost happened once before.

"Alright Professor Nanba. He is hooked to it and ready to go." Cassidy told him.

Professor Nanba pulled a lever and I shocked Ash with a small amount of electricity that felt like a small tickle.

"Alright. Cassidy, come over here. Butch, please leave."

Butch left the room and Cassidy walked over to the Professor.

"I need you to watch this bar. It tells how much more energy he can store. Keep turning it up and I need to go ask the boss whether he wants this boy dead."

Cassidy turned the dial a lot more and shocked Ash again. This time though Ash knew it and cringed a little.

Cassidy turned it again and shocked him again. Ash let out a little yell because he could tell that he was getting close to full of electricity.

Professor Nanba came in.

"Tracey says not to kill him but to make him an offer and then if he refuses the offer we can fry him." He told her.

"Alright. I say that we fill him all the way and then we tell him that and then we make our demand and if he doesn't agree we kill him."

Professor Nanba turned down the machine and made sure that it was enough to fill the electricity all the way.

Ash yelled. It hurt to store that much electricity because he didn't have anything to conduct it so it would hurt his heart and lungs and everything.

"We have a proposition for you. You have to join us and we won't kill you. If you don't join then we turn this thing up all the way and kill you. Your choice." Cassidy told Ash.

_So, they knew my level all along. I have to figure out a way out of this._

At that moment someone came in the door and used knock out gas on everyone.

Ash and everyone in the building passed out.

_**MUHAHAHAHA! I 3 MY CLIFFHANGERS. THEY TOTALLY ROCK! I HOPE THAT U ALL REVIEW AND I REALLY WANT MORE REVIEWS. REVIEWS R WHAT KEEP ME GOING AND WRITING. IF YOU WANT ME TO STOP MAKING THIS STORY THEN I WILL MAKE AN ENDING CHAPTER AND STOP. SO, PLZ LET ME KNOW WHETHER YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE OR NOT. THX FOR STAYING WITH ME THIS LONG!**_


	14. Savior?

Savior

_**Savior??**_

Srry I haven't written in awhile. I have to work and I only have three days off and I am bushed afterwards. So, here goes.

Ash woke up. His head hurt really bad. He sat up. All around him were men in white suits with gas masks on. He couldn't seem to gather enough electricity to make even a small power surge. He couldn't even make a light bulb work.

"We have to get him immune system working correctly. Stupid idiot! Trying to save Ash Ketchum and ending up shutting down his entire immune system with knock out gas."

Ash started to panic and the heart monitor beside him began to beep more rapidly.

"Calm down son. We aren't trying to hurt you. I was worried because he heard you were alive. He was the one that tried to save you from Team Rocket. This procedure will go more easily if you would just calm down." One of the men in white said.

They put a rubber mask around his head and on his mouth to help him breathe.

After about an hour the procedure was over and Ash was wheeled out of the operating room.

They put him in a room to himself and Brock, Dawn, Max, Kairi, and Richie walked in.

"Ash!" Kairi cried. She started sobbing and hugged him tightly.

"We thought you were a goner. You wouldn't wake up after we all passed out. Paul was the one that saved us. We brought you here and found out that Paul works at the hospital." Brock told him.

"We were all so worried about you! You kept mumbling. It was always the same thing. Not pikachu. Never pikachu. It scared me when your temperature shot up to almost one-hundred and three." Dawn told him.

"We have to continue. As soon as I can power this entire building then we will leave. That should only take a day or so." Ash told them.

They all left Ash alone for the night.

The next morning Ash felt horrible. He couldn't move without electricity surging out of him. He couldn't let anyone get within 4 feet of him or they got shocked.

"Ash, are you doing this purposely?" Paul asked.

"NO!! I CAN'T MAKE IT STOP! I think when Team Rocket put all that electricity in me I got too much and this happened," Ash snapped his fingers. "Call Professor Birch from Hoenn and tell him that the pikachu incident is happening to me." Ash told Paul.

An hour later Professor Birch came in and stood at the door way dumbstruck.

"Professor Birch! You've gotta help me. I don't know how to make it stop! You've got to do something." Ash told him.

"What am I supposed to do?" Birch asked.

"I don't know. You're the pokemon professor and this is a pokemon move. Use that one machine that you had to fix pikachu." Ash told him.

"You're going to have to catch the wires." Birch told Ash and then tossed over about six wires.

Ash caught them all and hooked them to different parts of his body.

Birch flipped a switch on the machine and the electricity began to go through the wires and out of his body and into the machine.

There was so much electricity that after awhile Ash passed out from the constant withdraw of electricity.

After an hour and a half Birch was done.

"Thanks Professor Birch. You saved Ash's life!" Max exclaimed.

"That's what I'm here for. I would recommend that Ash not move at all for a few days." Professor Birch said and then left.

At that time, someone was watching everything that Ash and his friends did. She is going to make her move. IN THE NEXT ONE!!

_**SORRY ABOUT NO MAKING SOME FOR AWHILE. HOPE U LIKE THIS ONE! LIKE ALWAYS, PLZ REVIEW! **_


	15. Different Views

Different Views Different Views

Please enjoy my story. Review. This will also be the first fic that you c wat Misty and Mae are up to.

I know that is getting kind of confusing who is with the group right now so I am going to make a small list here of who is with them right now. Dawn, Max, Brock, Kairi, and Richie. I will refer to all of them together as they or his friends.

__After three days of recuperating Ash and his friends were all back on the road.

Ash knew that if they didn't stop Team Rocket soon they would probably get the other two teams together and create a different team.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Kairi asked him.

"Oh, its nothing." Ash replied.

"We all know something is up. Brock is worried and so are Dawn, Max, and Richie. We all can tell that something is wrong and we are not moving until we know what is up." Kairi stated angrily.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm tired and my feet hurt and you guys made me eat that rootbeer float that I didn't want to eat. Now, I need to think about what we should do next so please leave me alone." Ash said and then walked forward.

**with Mae**

"Sir, we have the whereabouts of Ash." Mae told Maxie as she walked in with papers in her hands.

"Where is he?"

"He just got finished burning down the Team Rocket base in Mauville and is probably headed to our base.

"Good, good. I need you to contact Team Aqua's administrator and tell her or him that plan b is a go." Maxie asked.

**with Misty**

"Misty, I am leaving you in charge because Maxie, Giovanni, and I have to talk about plan b." Archie told the newly promoted admin.

"Okay. You can count on me." Misty said.

Archie left the room and Misty sighed.

_I wish I had never given up on Ash. I should've just trusted him._

Brrring brrring!

The phone rang. Misty picked it up.

"Hello?" Mae asked

"Hi. What's up?" Misty asked.

"We have found out where Ash is.

_**I KNOW. IT IS SHORTISH. I AM TIRED OF THIS STORY CUZ PPL DON'T REVIEW. NOT INCLUDING THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER. IT IS ALWAYS THE SAME PPL. I REALLY WANT TO HEAR WHAT THE REST OF YOU THINK TO. FLAMES ARE INVITED CUZ THEY WILL HELP ME GET BETTER AT THIS. PLZ REVIEW.**_


	16. The Changes

The Changes The Changes

Okay, so to refresh your memory we left with a note of happiness. Misty decided that she was wrong and joined the group again. What will happen now? Let's see and find out.

Ash and Misty walked back to where the group was behind the bush.

"Are you with us again?" Max asked.

"Yea. I decided that enough was enough and decided to rejoin you guys." Misty told them.

"Well, at least we are friends again." Brock said.

"We have a problem though. Archie left me in charge of everyone in Team Aqua and I have to go back." Misty explained.

"That is to bad. Hey, at least sit down and have lunch with us." Brock offered.

"No thanks. I've got to get back. Oh, and I would make sure that you are out of sight of anyone. Team magma and Team aqua have workers looking like regular people and team magma knows that you guys are here." Misty told them and then left.

"That's not good." Dawn said.

"Ash, there are to many of us. We need to split up and meet up when you decide to battle Team Rocket and Tracey." Max said.

"Yeah. I guess. But, how will we decide who stays with me and who leaves?" Ash asked.

"That should be your decision Ash. You have to decide who all you think are the best people to stay with you." Brock said.

"How am I supposed to choose? You all are such good friends and I can't just choose two or three." Ash asked.

"Well, you'll just have to choose who means the most to you and who doesn't and needs to leave to make sure that everything is okay at home without them." Brock replied.

"Let me think about this for awhile. Pikachu, come on. We are going to go into the tent and talk." Ash said and then him and pikachu walked into Ash's tent.

In the tent

"What took you so long to get in here Ash?" Jessie asked.

"The people outside." Ash replied.

"So, what is our plan so far?" Giovanni asked.

"Hello? You're the one that made it up. You're the one that is supposed to be telling us that you douche!" Ash whisper-yelled.

"Whatever. Tell your friends that the final battle against Tracey will be soon and that you are only inviting Kairi, Richie, and Misty. You will take over Team Rocket and then we can try to rule the world instead of that retard Tracey." Giovanni said.

"I thought we quit Team Rocket to get away from the whole world domination thing." Jessie said.

"Yes, but with the twerp on our side we can rule the world and live like kings and queens." James replied.

"Well, I'd better get back outside." Ash said.

He walked outside.

"So, have you decided?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. Kairi, Richie, and Misty will be staying with me." Ash replied.

"So, the rest of us can leave now?" Brock asked.

"Yeah. If I die you'll know from Richie." Ash said.

It was getting darker and the sun was setting. Brock, Dawn, and Max walked away, down the path that lead to the ferry to take them all home.

_**Hey, I was thinking the other day and I'm asking you if you want me to. I was thinking that I would make this fic kinda like a tv show. Have the pilot, season finales and all that stuff and keep this going for awhile. Put it all into Ash's reappearence and change the summary to show what season of the fic we are in. I want to see some reviews and you can answer in those. So, like always, Read and Review. Bye for now!! I won't be writing for awhile soon. I will have school and work. I will probably be writing soon though.**_


	17. Headed towards the end

Headed for the End Headed for the End

A/N: Hey, school starts on the eleventh. I may be able to get on the computer everyone so often a week. I have the entire week off work and I will be working the weekends. My mom may let me on the computer if I get my chores done and my homework. So, here is my second to last/third to last (maybe.). Review from The Changes about what you think I should do and Ash's reappearance may turn into a show kind of thing. So, like always I hope you like it!

Ash and Richie walked all the way to Lilycove in just one night and waited for Misty to come back.

"So, Ash, why did you choose me and Misty? You've known Brock loads longer and-" Richie stopped talking.

"I chose you and Misty because you are my best friend and even though we've had some rough times I know that you will help me pull through all this. I can probably trust both of you with my life at the moment. No, I know that I can trust both of you with my life." Ash replied.

Just then some random trainers showed up in uniforms.

"Are you Richie and Ash?" They asked pokeballs at the ready.

"What if we are and what if we aren't?" Richie stated angrily.

"If you are then we would like you to come with us." One of the two said.

"How would you know if we are and if we aren't? Ash Ketchum is dead anyway!" Richie yelled.

The people in the uniforms took out a Beautifly and a Snorlax. "Well, since you are saying that we have to assume that you are Ash Kethchum and Richie." One of the two said.

"Pikachu! Go!" Ash yelled. Pikachu stepped out from behind a bush and ran into the battle.

"Uhh. . . Darn! I'm stupid and forgot all my pokeballs at home!" Richie yelled.

"That's okay. You can just use one of mine." Ash told Richie.

"Kay. Go!" Richie yelled and threw out the pokeball. With a flash of light a swellow appeared.

"Pikachu, use thunderball on that Beautifly!" Ash yelled out his command.

"Swellow, ariel ace!" Richie called.

Pikachu made a ball of electricity and sent it flying towards Beautifly. The ariel ace hit its mark also.

At that moment the two in uniform took the uniforms off to show that they were actually under cover. It was two police officers.

"What would we have done to be in trouble with the law?!" Richie asked.

"We were told by Giovanni to take care of and destroy anybody that looks suspicious." They replied in unison.

"Well, too bad. You'll have to catch us if you want to capture us." Ash replied and began to run.

Richie followed close behind and they ran all the way to the edge of the city. Misty was standing there and Ash grabbed her hand and they all ran together. They were able to run all the way to Fortree City.

"Why… were… we… running…?" Misty asked catching her breath.

"Some police were after us." Richie replied.

"Oh….So, where are we going now?" Misty asked.

"I dunno yet. Let me think." Ash replied.

Ash walked off.

_Pikachu, do you think that we should just give up and let them do that dumb experiment on me?_

_I don't know Ash. This is actually the first conversation we've had in awhile since you started to hang out with your friends again._

_Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I don't want them to be in more danger then they need to be in. I think that I might just let them get me and end this whole thing once and for all._

_**A/N: Omg! I'm srry that I haven't been writing. I was sick the other day and I've had hmwk everyday from my math teacher and the stupid computer wasn't working earlier. So, like always, read and review.**_


	18. Ash's decision

Ash Ash

A/N: More than likely I will keep this going because it is fun to write. Well, we are reaching the end for awhile, maybe. I don't know how soon I will put up the end or how many more chapters I will make. School is really getting boring and hard. Well, enough about my problems. Ash has some of his own that I must adress.

Ash, pikachu, Richie, and Misty walked until they finally got back to Lilycove.

Before they stepped in Ash told the two, "You guys, I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of running. I've gotten to see you guys and that is all that matters. I'm just going to give in and let them experiment on me." Ash said sadly.

"Ash, you can't! We've gotta fight! I won't let them take you." Misty cried.

"Misty, I can't take it anymore! I've been talking to my dad and he wants me to take over Team Rocket, which would never happen, I can't stand the pressure!" Ash was having a break down.

"We are going to win! We have to Ash. I can't give you up after only being able to have you back for three months! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were taken captive again." Misty began to sob.

"Misty, I just can't deal with anymore pain and suffering. I'm going to either give myself to them and maybe die or keep fighting and die." Ash replied to her. He put his arm around her.

"I-I-I wouldn't b-b able to h-h-handle it if y-y-you died" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know. I feel the same way." Ash comforted her.

"Y-y-you do??" She asked looking up into Ash's eyes.

"Yeah. I've felt that way ever since I saw you the first time. You know how most guys are. When we're young and naïve we act stupidly."

Richie cleared his throat.

Ash stepped back and Misty began to blush.

"So, where are we going to?" He asked.

"Well, I still think that I should just give myself up. I won't do that without fighting to the end though." Ash yelled.

Ash led them to the last of the Team Rocket bases. It was in Twinleaf town.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Richie asked.

"I haven't figured that part out yet." He told them.

"Hey, why don't we just yell that we want to challenge Tracey!" Misty suggested.

"To easy, they wouldn't just come down if we yelled that! We are going to have to sneak in." He stated.

They all sneaked around the building and went in through the back door.

"Stop right there!" Someone yelled.

"Run!" Ash yelled.

They ran through the tall building. Running into many different people and scientists. They finally got to an empty elevator and took it up to the top level.

"Memories come with us." Ash mumbled to pikachu.

"Huh?" Obviously Misty and Richie had heard.

"This is how we made or escape those years ago. We went down instead of up though." Ash explained.

The elevator finally got to the top of the building, and there stood Tracey waiting for them.

"Hello Ashton. I see that you brought along friends to share in your demise?" Tracey asked.

"No, we are here to beat you and destroy Team Rocket forever." Ash replied with such furyocity that you just had to believe that he spoke the truth.

"Well then, let the fight begin." Tracey said throwing the pokeball.

_**A/N: Finally done! I took a couple of weeks, but I prevailed and got this chapter done! I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to post. Almost no one can ever get on anymore these days now that school is back in full swing. Stupid teachers assign homework almost every day. Well, thx for sticking w/ me and I will be ending this soon. I will come out with a sequel sometime though. So, just hang in there! Read and review!**_


	19. The End and the New Beginning

The Final Battle

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't been writing! I'm caught up in school. **__****__** Well, this is going to be the last chapter. I don't know if I will continue in another or focus on making something totally different. It all depends on reviews. Well, to the story!**_

Tracey's ball sent out a bright flash and a tall Munchlax stood where the ball had hit the ground. A crack of thunder could be heard in a distant town. Ash told pikachu to go out and fight the munchlax.

"Ash, be careful!" Misty screamed through another rumble of thunder.

"I'll try!" He yelled back.

"Munchlax, use hyper beam!" Tracey yelled through the rain that was coming in buckets now.

"Pikachu, dodge and then use thunder!" Ash yelled over the sound of the rumbling thunder coming closer to them every second.

Pikachu was able to dodge and hit Munchlax. Munchlax was sluggish and lazy in the rain.

"Pick it up Munchlax!" Tracey yelled through the thunder that came every few seconds now.

The rain was coming in sheets and Ash could barely see anyone anymore.

"Pikachu, use quick attack and then iron tail!" Ash yelled, hoping that Pikachu would hear his command.

"Munchlax, use focus punch!" He hears Giovanni yell. It sounded like a whisper.

To Ash it looked like Pikachu landed both its hits and Munchlax missed.

"Ash, be careful! He's trying to lure you closer and kill you!" Misty called through the deafening thunder and roaring wind.

"I will!" He called back through the rain.

"Munchlax, get in close!" He heard Tracey shout.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

Over on the side lines Misty couldn't help but cry. "I-I-I don't wa-wa-want Ash to dieeeee!" She screamed.

Pikachu's move hit and Munchlax was now about a foot from Pikachu and Ash.

"Munchlax, use hyperbeam!" Tracey yelled.

Munchlax was charging its power and Pikachu backed away a little.

"Pikachu, use iron tail!" Ash yelled in a desperate attempt to stop Munchlax.

Ash was too late. The hyperbeam fired and hit both Ash and Pikachu.

"Ash!!!!!!!!!!!" Misty screamed in agony.

The rain let up and a rainbow appeared in the sky. They could see the broken pieces of the building and the ground. Ash and Tracey lay on their sides of the field, soaked in water and blood coming from each of their mouths.

"Misty." Ash whispered.

Misty walked over and took his hand in hers. "What is it Ash?" She asked. She could barely stand to look at the only person that she had ever loved in so much pain and agony.

"Look at me," He took in a shaky breath and she stared into his eyes. "I may die, I might not. Just… make sure that Pikachu stays alive. It is my fault that it got into this mess. I let it follow after we escaped, it was wrong. I shouldn't have dragged any of you into this." Ash apologized.

"I don't care. I'll always stay by your side." Misty whispered.

Richie walked over to where Pikachu lay and he checked to be sure that it was still breathing.

"Misty, we need to get Pikachu to a Pokemon Center and Ash to the Hospital." Richie said.

"Get Pikachu out. I'll carry Ash." Misty whispered.

"Thank you Misty. For all that you have done for me and beyond. I love you." Ash whispered because that was all he could manage without breaking something else.

"I love you, too." Misty whispered.

"Come on!" Richie yelled.

_Epilogue_

_Ash and Pikachu live, Misty is happy and so is Delia. Ash goes back to his regular routines and he lives a peaceful life knowing that nothing was going to happen to any of his friends. Tracey lived and is in jail. Giovanni, Jessie, James, and Meowth all went to jail. But, Ash didn't notice that something was wrong. In the distance, thunder and lightning illuminated the sky._

_No one knew what it was and no one wanted to find out. It was left alone to long._

_"ASH!" The voice called. "YOU WILL PAY FOR ALL THAT HAS HAPPENED! COME FIND ME AND I WILL GET MY REVENGE. UNLESS YOU CANNOT STAND DEFEAT!" The voice echoed. And so began another adventure. How will it end? Nobody knows._

Naruto's biggest fan: So, that's it for this one! It was so much fun to make this and get to understand what all of you like.

Sasuke: Tch! You're Naruto's biggest fan and you are writing about Pokemon. I can't believe this!

Ash: Shut up! Unlike you ninjas we aren't wimps!

Sasuke: What did you just call me?! **glares at Ash**

Naruto's biggest fan: Okay, you two! If you are going to fight take it somewhere else!

**Ash and Sasuke slump outside of house**

Naruto's biggest fan: Like I said, this has been fun! My house is like completely full of anime characters right now. Stupid fighting… Well, be on the look out for the sequel to this story! It will be called,

The Evil on the Inside and Out!

Thank you all for staying with me this long and for reviewing and everything. The next story probably won't be out until sometime around Christmas, if even then! So, good-bye and I expect all of you to be there when I make the next installment!!!!!!!!!!!

Fade…Fade…Fade…Fade…Fade…Fade…Fade…


	20. The Evil Entity

The Evil

_**A/N: Hehehehehehe, so I lied. I don't actually know when I will post this so I might not be lying now. Well, to the story!**_

Prologue

_**Ash and Pikachu live, Misty is happy and so is Delia. Ash goes back to his regular routines and he lives a peaceful life knowing that nothing was going to happen to any of his friends. Tracey lived and is in jail. Giovanni, Jessie, James, and Meowth all went to jail. But, Ash didn't notice that something was wrong. In the distance, thunder and lightning illuminated the sky.**_

___**No one knew what it was and no one wanted to find out. It was left alone to long.**_

___**"ASH!" The voice called. "YOU WILL PAY FOR ALL THAT HAS HAPPENED! COME FIND ME AND I WILL GET MY REVENGE. UNLESS YOU CANNOT STAND DEFEAT!" The voice echoed. And so began another adventure. How will it end? Nobody knows.**_

Ash just looked up at the sky. "Looks like we've got to rally the troops again Pikachu." Ash said unhappily.

_You just seem to attract trouble Ash. _Pikachu replied shaking its small head.

"Well, I am famous. You've got to expect it." Ash replied, walking down the familiar road to Cerulean City.

_Not in that way. _Pikachu replied sighing.

A couple of hours later they were in Cerulean City. Ash knew that Brock would be there. He still hadn't headed home from their last adventure. Ash walked into the gym with uneasiness. He walked to where Misty and Brock were sitting talking. He stood in the doorway.

"Brock, how would you feel if Ash were dead? If he hadn't lived back during the fight with Tracy?" Misty asked, sipping at her drink.

"I would be devastated." Brock replied. "My turn. How would you feel if you had really hurt Ash back when you met him? If you had beaten him to a pulp when Pikachu broke your bike." Brock asked.

"I would feel really bad about it. I really like like him now." She replied with a sigh.

"Awe! You guys really do care." Ash said walking out into the room.

"Ash!" They both exclaimed, walking towards him and going into a group hug.

"What brings you to Cerulean City?" Brock asked.

"Oh, you know. The usual. Impending doom. Someone threatening to kill me." Ash replied with a shrug.

Misty and Brock stood, frozen in place.

"What? You don't expect that from me now?" Ash asked with a grin.

"No, it's just that it's kind of weird to have you ready to leave just a few days after our last adventure. Why don't we ever get a break?" Misty sighed.

"I'm to popular with the villains." Ash suggested.

"Well, do you know where we have to go?" Brock asked standing up.

"There was a cloud and some lightning and then a voice said something. The clouds were coming from that direction." Ash said pointing towards the docks.

"That's the way to Sinnoh." Brock told them.

"So, the thing that is after me is in Sinnoh?" Ash asked.

"What voice?" Misty asked.

"What thing?" Brock asked.

"Pikachu and I were outside and we heard a voice yell Ash! You will pay for all that has happened! Come find me and I will get my revenge. Unless you cannot stand defeat!" Ash told them yelling where the voice yelled and standing on the table.

"So, something in Sinnoh is after you and wants to try and get rid of you?!" Brock and Misty said at the same time.

"That's what it seems like." Ash said shrugging.

"Let me tell me sisters that I've got to leave again for awhile and see what they do." Misty told them walking out of the room.

"Ash, you are a villain magnet." Brock said sighing.

"Yeah, well, that's not my fault though." He said sighing also.

Misty ran in. "Grab your stuff and get out of here. My sisters said that if I wanted to leave the three of us had five minutes to get out."

Ash walked out with Brock and Misty came out three minutes later.

"Let's get to the ferry before it leaves." Brock said.

They ran to the docks and boarded the ferry.

_Ash, did we have to involve Misty and Brock in this? _Pikachu asked.

_They're my friends and they helped last time._

_I hope we know what we are getting them and ourselves into._

_Me too, Pikachu. Me too._

A/N: This is the second part of Ash's Reappearance. Hope that all my old fans come and check this second part out and that new people will begin to read and continue to read throughout the story of Ash's adventures. I was trying to get this done in time for Thanksgiving but, that didn't happen. So, read and review!!!


	21. The New Problem

The New Problems

A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been caught up in all the drama at school. Grrrr!!! In this story Dawn is only ten while the rest of them are sixteen and eighteen. So, enough about my troubles. Here's the story!!!!!

After they rode the ferry to Sinnoh it was night.

"Let's try to find somewhere to stay." Misty said.

They wondered around the town until they saw a girl rubbing her head with her bike toppled over.

Ash, Misty, and Brock ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked, helping her up.

"I'm fine. No need to worry." She said waving her hands back and forth.

"Do you know anywhere to stay around here?" Misty asked.

"I could see whether my mom would let you stay at my house tonight." She offered.

"Sure!" Brock replied with a yell.

"He's crazy." Misty whispered.

They followed Dawn to her house and she walked inside. They followed.

"Mom!" She called through the house.

A women with tall, bushy blue hair walked into the room and hugged Dawn.

"Mom!" She whined. "Mom, I met these guys while I was riding my bike. Can they stay here tonight?" She asked.

The room was messy and had confetti and stuff on the floor.

"Sure. Tomorrow you can take them to Sandgem town if they need to go there." She told Dawn.

"Okay." Dawn replied.

"Yeah. I have no clue where we're going anyway! We're just going to find this one thing." Ash explained.

"What do you need to find? Maybe I've seen it." Dawn said.

"Well, it's not really a something more of a thing." Ash replied.

Dawn and her mom looked confused.

Ash explained about the strange black mist that had called to him and told them they were trying to find it again.

"Wow. I think I actually did see what you're talking about. It was a few days ago. It was dark outside and this deep voice rang through here. I couldn't understand what it was saying 'cause it was so loud." Dawn said.

"Could you tell where it came from?" Ash asked.

"Hmm…" Dawn thought. "I think it was over Mt. Coronet. It was probably in Celestic town." Dawn replied.

"Would you mind showing us the way?" Misty asked.

"Sure! I'm starting my pokemon journey tomorrow anyway." Dawn replied with a smile.

_**A/N: Sorry this is so short!!!! I couldn't think and my mom kept yelling. Well, like always, read and review!!!!!!!!!**_


	22. Team Rocket Reappears

Team Rocket Returns

A/N: Well, I think that you can guess what is going to happen it this chapter. If anyone has any suggestions I am open to them. Well, onto the story!

Ash woke up and had a stabbing pain in his neck. He had slept on the floor so it was no surprise. He sat up and looked around. He wasn't in Dawn's house anymore. He was in a stone building that had rubber insulation. His legs were strapped down to a metal table and he couldn't move his hands.

"Good morning!" A voice came from in the shadows.

"Who are you?!" Ash yelled.

The girl came out of the shadows.

"Akari." He spat.

"Nice to see you again big brother." She said with a smile.

"Can't say the same thing about you Akari." Ash said with hatred.

"Well, that's to bad. The new leader of Team Rocket will make you think differently though." She replied with a smile.

"I will think no differently about Team Rocket if I were to talk to one-thousand of your rulers." Ash said.

Akari dragged Ash up to the boss's office and knocked on the door.

"Who is it? State your business." Someone called through the door.

"Akari Ketchum. Ash has woken up." She said through the door.

"Come in." Came the person's reply.

Akari opened the door and threw Ash into a chair.

The chair the boss was sitting in was turned around so that Ash couldn't see the person's face.

"Akari, go check up on the other prisoners." The boss said.

"Yes, sir." She replied. She left the room.

"Ash, Ash, Ash. Haven't you learned yet? Team Rocket has established bases everywhere. You only destroyed one regions." The boss said.

"At least I'm not afraid to show my face to other people!" Ash shot back.

"I'm not afraid to show my face. I just don't feel like showing my face to you." He said.

"Fine. Be a chicken." Ash said shrugging.

He turned around in the chair. After seeing him Ash didn't know how.

"How'd you get here? Who brought you?" Ash asked surprised.

The pokeball in the chair began to shake. "I was brought here by your sister. She found me and was kind enough to bring me here. I was the one that called you to this place. You have been the only one so far that I could control at all." The pokeball said.

"I am not as naïve as I was back then." Ash replied.

"You still have the rebelliousness that I was drawn to in you. I have tried to control many others over the years and it never worked. Now that I have brought you here you can be my body and I will rule the world once again!" The king of pokelantis's voice rang out.

"You'll never be able to!" A voice came from behind the door.

The door was busted down and Kairi walked in. "Ash, are you okay?" She asked.

"Fine. Just get me out of here!" He yelled.

She untied Ash's hands and they ran from the room.

"Where are we headed?" She asked.

"We have to find my other friends. Misty, Brock, and Dawn were all with me." Ash replied.

"Okay, well they would be in the dungeon which is at the very bottom level." Kairi said.

"How do you know all this?" Ash asked surprised.

"I've blown up enough of these places. They all look they same." Kairi replied with a shrug.

They got all the way down to the bottom of the building and saw Dawn tied up.

Ash ran over and untied her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Misty and Brock are a bit farther along I think. A guard walked by with them only a few minutes ago. I pretended to be passed out." Dawn informed him.

They all three ran down the hall and finally got to where Misty and Brock were at.

Ash was untying Misty when from behind he heard someone yell, "Halt!"

Ash turned around and to his surprise Gary was standing there.

"Great! More problems!" Ash exclaimed. _Pikachu, where are you at right now?_

_Two floors above you headed downward._

_Get here fast!_ Ash told Pikachu dodging one of Gary's attacks.

"Why not act like a real person for once and let us go?!" Ash asked. He was getting worried because he knew the king of pokelantis could get here.

"Kairi, bust the wall open now." Ash whispered.

Kairi didn't hesitate. She looked around and saw a lone Graveler hiding in a corner. "Come here. I won't hurt you."

The Graveler walked up to Kairi a little timid.

"I need your help to get out of here. Can you bust the wall open? You would be able to get out as well." Kairi asked with a sweet smile.

The Graveler looked back nervously and then looked back at Kairi. Three little Geodude floated towards the Graveler.

"Oh, you have a family. They'll be able to get out off here too and they can roam free with you." Kairi explained.

The Graveler nodded and then began using head butt on the wall. The wall eventually broke and sunlight filled the gloomy room.

"Ash! Let's get out of here!" Kairi yelled.

Ash just stood there with a blank expression. Gary was laughing maniacally.

"Ash…no." Kairi said as a lone tear fell from her eye.


	23. Not Enough Time

Not Enough Time

Okay, I rarely ever have time to write anymore. I will try my best to get chapters out every week of all my stories(if you only read one that doesn't count for you.) My school is having testing and my Math teacher assigns homework every day and I am in choir at my school so I don't really have time. I will do my best to post every week at least once because, most of the time that I get to get on is on Mondays. Please, all the people that are reading this now and still read my stories, stick with me and I promise you won't regret it!

-Naruto's Biggest Fan


	24. Caught

Caught

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Stupid writer's block and not enough time to get on the computer. Well, here's the chappy anyway!!!!

__"Ash." Kairi whispered.

Sunlight was streaming through the hole in the brick wall and illuminated Ash's face.

"Face me." Gary ordered.

Ash turned around and looked Gary straight in the eye.

"What did you do to him!?" Kairi yelled loudly.

"Instead of being controlled by the King of Pokelantis I used a new device I came up with. It controls your mind, as you can see." Gary replied.

"Why can't Team Rocket just fall! Everything was fine until you captured Ash those years ago!" Kairi screeched.

"Oh, I'm not doing this for Team Rocket. This is for myself." Gary replied with a sly smile. "If I wanted to I could just kill him now and not bother with his rebellion anymore. Everyone else would fall to my rein sooner or later." Gary sneered.

"I would keep fighting. If you killed Ash I would never stop until I had my revenge. I will go to the brink of death for Ash. Even if he doesn't love me the way I love him." Kairi stated her voice getting stronger with each and every word.

"I don't care. I'll kill you here and now if I have to." Gary said.

Pikachu and the others burst into the room at that moment.

"Gary, if Ash isn't back to normal in ten seconds I. Will. Scream." Kairi said a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Ooh. So scary." Gary said pretending to shake.

Kairi screamed. It was louder than a loudred's scream and lasted a long time.

The ceiling began to crumble and fall down. Gary had to dodge the boulders that were falling.

"Okay, okay! We'll make a deal!" Gary yelled over the crumbling rock.

Kairi stopped and smiled. "Okay, how about this. Ash and I will stop for a week and let you guys do whatever you want. In return, I get Ash." Kairi stated.

"Make it two weeks and we have a deal." Gary said.

"Kairi! The Graveler!" Brock yelled from behind Gary.

Kairi spun around and saw that the Graveler was trying to hold a humongous boulder over her Geodude.

"Deal." Kairi said trying to help the Geodude.

"Later, I will capture Ash." Gary said hitting a button and then disappearing.

Ash fell limply to the floor.

"Ash!" Kairi yelled running over. She was able to catch him before his head hit the floor.

Misty, Brock, and Dawn ran up. "Is Ash okay?" Misty asked worriedly.

"He's fine no thanks to you." Kairi told her angrily.

"He's my boyfriend!" Misty yelled.

Kairi turned on her heels and walked out of the building through the hole.

When she got to a good place she started a campfire and lay Ash on the grass.

"It's exactly how it was when we first escaped." Kairi whispered. She looked around and found some apples and her backpack that she had hidden.

Brock, Dawn, and Misty showed up.

"Kairi, do you want to talk?" Brock asked walking up to her.

"Not while Misty is here." Kairi told him slicing the apples. She grabbed some beef from her backpack and began to make hamburgers over the fire with the pan that Brock handed her.

Misty and Dawn both sat down on a log and started talking.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked.

"Ash promised me that when I found my parents that we would always stay the same. We would be girlfriend and boyfriend until the end of time itself. He said that no one would get in the way of that and that if he died or got hurt that I should take him away from everything and we would talk until the break of dawn." Kairi said he eyes starting to tear up.

"Did he always keep his promises to you?" Brock asked turning the burgers.

"Yes. When he promised something he never lied about what was going to happen." Kairi replied.

"What else is making you mad?"

"Ash always said that I was the only girl for him. That if anything happened to him that I would be in charge of destroying the Rocket bases. I was the most important person other than his mom to him-"

"When Ash wakes up tell him how you feel about all this. If you really mean that much to him then you'll know with his answer." Brock said.

After dinner, when it started to get dark, Ash began to stir.

Kairi was the first one to get to him. She knelt down.

"Kai-Kairi?" He asked.

She nodded tears in her eyes.

"Wh-where are we? Did we get away?" He asked.

Kairi nodded and then hugged him. "We're safe and Gary didn't get you."

"What do you mean Gary didn't get me?" Ash asked sitting up really quickly and then grabbing his head.

"It wasn't the King that was trying to capture you. Gary created a device that was able to control your mind. He told me. I had to promise him that we would stay out of his business for two weeks." Kairi explained.

"Do you know what they can do in two weeks!" Ash yelled.

"Calm down. You'll hurt yourself." Brock said pushing Ash kindly back down.

"I do. I only promised that you and I wouldn't do anything. We can tell Misty, Brock, and Dawn what to do and they can do it for us until the two weeks are up or we could also just keep destroying them anyway." Kairi said.

"I don't know." He replied.

"You never know! You can't choose who you want your girlfriend to be, you can't choose what you want to do, and you can't choose HER!!" Kairi yelled angrily stabbing a finger at Misty.

"What do you mean! I've known Ash way longer than you have!" Misty yelled stalking over to Kairi.

"So, I saved him from Team Rocket!" Kairi yelled back.

"Whatever. Let's let Ash choose." Misty yelled.

Kairi and Misty both looked down at Ash.

_**A/N: This is about four pages!! Read and Review!!!!**_


	25. Choices

Choices

_**A/N: I haven't gotten a lot of reviews for this story so, I don't know who to have Ash choose. I'm just going to write it out and see who my brain has Ash choose. Too the story!!!!**_

__"Why are you making me choose?" Ash asked quickly.

"BECAUSE!" Kairi and Misty yelled at the same time.

"Let me think then. I'll let you know tomorrow morning," Ash said getting up.

Brock walked up and tried to follow him, but Ash put an electric barrier around himself.

"Pikachu…" Ash whispered looking around.

_I'm thinking about things by myself Ash. I can't make this decision for you this time. It's your decision to make, not mine. _Pikachu told him.

Ash mumbled to himself and paced the entire night. When the sun's first rays finally shone over the horizon he made his decision.

After breakfast that morning Ash stood in front of them all. "I thought on this all night last night. My decision is I'm not letting either of you leave. You can leave if you want to ,but I don't want either of you gone.

"Kairi, you saved my life through those years in the Team Rocket bases. I wouldn't be standing here today if it weren't for you. You saved me yesterday also. I know that I made promises that I haven't kept these past few weeks and I'm sorry.

"Misty, you've been there since the beginning. I wouldn't have beaten as many gym leaders in Kanto and Johto if you hadn't been there. You and Brock are my best friends in this world and I wouldn't be who I am today if I hadn't stolen your bike that day.

"I wouldn't be able to live through all this if I lost one of you. Kairi, you're my soul. If I lost you, I'd be incomplete and probably be forced to join Team Rocket. Misty, you're my heart. Without you I probably wouldn't be as nice as I am today. You both have changed me so much that I wouldn't be able to stand without you," Ash said.

By this time, Misty and Kairi were crying.

"I-I'm s-sorry Ash. I shouldn't have yelled at you," Kairi whispered.

"M-m-me t-too," Misty sniffled.

Kairi walked up to Ash and hugged him. "I love you, Ash," Kairi whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too," Ash whispered back.

She pulled away and kissed Ash.

Misty looked away with an angry expression as Pikachu walked back into the campsite.

_Ash, we have a problem. _Pikachu told him.

_What's wrong? _Ash asked.

_Team Rocket is in Canalave City and attacking people! _

Ash pulled away from Kairi and told Misty, Brock, and Dawn what happened.

They left Kairi and Ash alone.

"Ash, when you were passed out I could tell that you were worried about something. What happened?" Kairi asked.

"I saw something…" Ash whispered.

"What?" Kairi asked. "Is it an extension of your powers or something?"

"I think my powers are growing and expanding and that I am also becoming psychic. I'll show you what happened…" Ash quickly tried to remember the vision.

_****Dream****_

_**"Ash!" Kairi yelled as he fell to the ground, a small, round object protruding from his chest.**_

_**"Kai..ri," He whispered.**_

_**Kairi's tears fell on Ash's blood caked face as Misty ran over. **_

_**"You. . can't save. . me. Stop Team Rocket. . . for me," Ash whispered.**_

_**"You're n-n-not going t-t-to die. I-I'll s-save y-you," Kairi cried.**_

_**"Don't die on us Ash!" Misty yelled doing CPR after Ash closed his eyes.**_

_**"ASH!!" Kairi screeched into the sky.**_

_****End Dream****_

__Tears rolled down Kairi's cheeks.

Ash wiped them away. "Don't cry. The future can always be changed. I want you to know that if I die I'll watch over and protect you."

"Thank you, Ash," Kairi whispered.

"Listen, if Gary ever takes control of me again don't barter the freedom to destroy Team Rocket. Misty, Brock, Dawn, Mae, and Max aren't in as deep as we are. I don't want them to live the way I have for the past five years. I don't want Team Rocket business to be their entire life like it has mine."

"Ash, they should probably know about that deadline. If we don't tell them and it comes it could put us all in danger."

"We're back!" Dawn called as she stepped into the clearing.

Ash looked away from them and walked into his tent.

"What's up with him?" He heard Brock asked.

"I don't know," Kairi replied.

Jesse and James walked through the flap of his tent.

"What are you two doing here?" Ash asked angrily.

"We came to tell you that Gary is on the move. Your sister is also coming and they're both talking about how they're going to capture you and then make you their slave," James said.

"Are you two going out again or is it just me?" Ash asked.

Jesse nodded and then left.

"They will stop at nothing to make you suffer for killing Tracey," James said and turned to leave.

"Wait, how'd you get out of jail?" Ash asked.

"Giovanni will tell you that later. He needs to talk with you," James replied and then left.

_**A/N: Okay, so I hope I left at a pretty good spot. I don't know ,but I might discontinue this story. I'm not getting a lot of reviews and I don't have a lot of time anymore. Summer is coming so, that should help. Well, like always, read and review!!!!**_


	26. Deadline

Deadlines

A/N: I've been trying to drop hints about certain events that might come up! So, I really hope that all you will stick with me and not get bored! Now for the next chapter!

__"Wait! What do you mean?" Ash asked as Jesse left out the back.

"Ash, are you okay?" Dawn asked walking in.

"I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind lately," He replied looking away.

"Ash, you know that you can talk to Misty, Brock, and me anytime right?"

"It's just not that simple, Dawn."

"Let us know what's going on with you. Misty and Brock are worried sick and Pikachu always looks so down all the time. Your feelings are effecting the rest of us Ash. Please let me know what's going on."

"Dawn, it's a long story so you might want to grab something to eat or something. Once I start I'm not going to stop."

Dawn nodded.

"Okay, so everyone around here knows that Giovanni is my dad. Well, when we were stopping Tracy last time he was holding a past promise over my head and was trying to force me to rule over Team Rocket. I didn't want to and still don't want to. When Giovanni went behind bars I was happy because that promise kinda broke. Now he's outta jail. That, though, is just the beginning.

"You see, after we defeated Tracy last time I decided that I wanted to do a see if Giovanni really is father. What I found kind of surprised me. You see, Delia Ketchum isn't really-" Someone grabbed Ash from behind and dragged him out of the tent.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Giovanni asked in an angry whisper.

"Telling them what you did!" Ash yelled. Giovanni covered his mouth.

"I don't see why I can't tell them," Ash said.

"If you tell them they'll help you free her and then it would be too easy. That deadline is coming up, you know," Giovanni said.

"I don't care anymore." Ash turned his face away from Giovanni.

"Well I care about your health and safety. You will get there before the deadline Ash."

Ash pushed Giovanni off him. "It's too far away for me to get to before the deadline anyway."

Giovanni grabbed Ash by the shoulders. "You will make it there! You can't give up that easy Ash!"

Ash walked away. He made it back to the camp and sat on the ground.

_**Ash, you have to go. Travel through the night and get there before the sunrises in three days. **_Pikachu said.

_**Pikachu, I can't. If I leave alone Misty, Brock, and Dawn will wonder where I am. The only way is to take all of you with me and that could prove dangerous. Remember when we brought Kairi with us? **_Ash replied.

_**Yeah, that woman almost killed you. We'll have to take that risk though.**_

_**I'll make everyone leave soon. **_

__"Ash, are you okay?" Misty asked.

Ash stood up. "Everyone, pack up and get ready to leave! I have to get to Kanto in three days!"

"That's impossible!" Dawn exclaimed. "It'll take a day to get to the closest ferry and then another two days to get to the Kanto region!"

"We have to make it, Dawn," Ash whispered bending down to pack up his stuff.

**That Afternoon**

"At least we made it to the ferry before it left for the night," Misty said.

Ash was silent. He was thinking up a plan.

**Two Days Later in Kanto**

"Wow, I can't believe we actually made it here in so little time!" Dawn exclaimed.

"We still need to get to the Cerulean Cave," Ash said.

Misty grabbed Ash's shoulder and turned him towards her. "Where are we going Ash? You haven't told any of us and we all wanna know what we're getting into!"

Ash sucked in a deep breath and shot an electric attack at Misty.

Misty let go and then passed out.

"What did you do that for?!" Dawn yelled.

"Shut up, you are not worthy to visit my shrine. Kairi, why?" Ash whispered.

"I'm sorry, we were traveling with these people and we had to reach you quickly. Ash knew that you would be mad and will take your punishment himself once we reach you," Kairi answered.

"Alright, you had better have brought me something," Ash whispered again. A strange light fled from his body and he tumbled to the ground.

"Why did you shock Misty!?" Dawn yelled.

"I didn't… The person that made the sphere that I now hold in my body did. She created five orbs. Fire, Earth, Water, Electric, and Air. Every year I have to visit her or I will die because the orb will rip its way out of my body and fly back to her. You all, stay with Delia, Kairi and I will go and visit her," Ash said.

"Why did you call your mom Delia?" Misty asked.

"That story is for a later time. Right now I have to go and-" Ash stopped mid sentence and held his stomach. A bright let ripped through his flesh.

"NO! STOP! WE'RE ON OUR WAY!" Kairi yelled, tears cascading down her cheeks.

_**A/N: Cliffy! Okay, so I know this took awhile, but I will hopefully get the next chapter out soon…**_


	27. Desires

_**Desires**_

A/N: Okay, so here is the next chapter! Yay! Anyway, I found some of my old Pokemon ideas and am going to try and add those into this story. Oh, the creator of the orbs name is Ari(pronounced Are-I) So, here's the main story!

The light went back into his stomach.

"You guys had better stay at Delia's house until I or Kairi come back here. I don't want you to get hurt because of my mistake," Ash told them.

"It would be our choice to come along if we wanted to. We would get hurt because we chose to follow you," Dawn told him.

"Don't follow us! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if one of you got killed by that women's selfish desires!" Ash yelled grabbing Kairi's hand and running forward.

**In Cerulean Cave**

"Ash, what have you brought for me so that you may live?" A women in silk garments asked him. She was sitting in a gilded stone chair with cushions covering almost every surface in the cavernous area in the very depths of the Cerulean Cave.

"I have nothing to give you at this moment. All that I can offer is that your other two orbs will be safe and returned to you as soon as I can find Teams Aqua and Magma," Ash replied.

"I am not pleased Ash Ketchum. You have told me this the last time you came here. Is this all you have to offer?" She asked.

"At the moment that is all I can offer. You and your spheres will be safe for the rest of your life after I get the other two," Ash told her.

"How do you propose to bring them to me when human flesh touches the orbs it is absorbed into their system?" She asked him.

"If I may ask, why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Kairi asked.

"I never told you because I thought it was obvious," She shrugged.

"What else would a human be able to offer someone like you?" Ash asked.

"Well, you could give up your desires and join me here. You would live like a King and wouldn't have to deal with Earthly matters any longer," She replied, twirling her red hair between her fingers.

"Anything else?" Ash asked.

"You could give up all your emotions to me. Of course, you would get them back once you returned the fire and water orbs to me," She replied.

"May I talk to Kairi alone about my decision?" Ash asked.

"You have two minutes. Use them wisely," She replied.

Ash and Kairi left the cavern.

"What should I do? I can't just give away my emotions to that woman," Ash said.

"Ari is despicable!" Kairi yelled.

"I could give up my voice or something," Ash suggested.

"No, you give away your voice and you won't be able to talk with us. She'll make sure of that," Kairi replied with a frown. "You could give up me. You could tell her that I will become her prisoner until you bring the two orbs back."  
"No way, I'm not going to drag you into this!" Ash yelled.

"Your two minutes are up!" Ari yelled.

"Ash, give me up," Kairi whispered as they entered the cavern.

"What have you decided to give up Ash?" Ari asked with an evil grin.

"I'll..let you have Kairi. My conditions are that Kairi has to be in the same condition I leave her here in and that you have to give her back once I return with your orbs," Ash said.

"I agree. Now, come to me," She whispered.

A dim gold light surrounded Ash and made him walk towards Ari.

She cupped her hands under his chin and look into his eyes.

Kairi walked behind Ari's chair and went through into another room covered in cushions. She always got angry when Ash had to visit Ari. When Ash was surrounded by the golden glow Ari could make Ash do anything she wanted him to do. Not that she would do anything perverted but, she would make him do her bidding and had done so before.

**Later that Evening in Pallet Town**

"I hope Ash is okay," Misty whispered.

"I do too," Delia sighed placing a plate of food on the table.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Brock ran for the door and opened it.

"Brock, what are you all doing here?" Professor Oak asked.

"Ash and Kairi had to go to Cerulean Cave for something. They told us to stay here until one or both of them get back," Brock answered.

"Hi Professor Oak!" Misty and Dawn called from the table.

"Hello. Delia, I need to speak with you in the kitchen," Oak said.

"Wait! I think I see Ash or Kairi!" Brock yelled pointing out the door.

"I hope they're okay!" Dawn exclaimed racing for the door.

After a few minutes Ash walked in and sat down.

"Where's Kairi?" Dawn asked.

"Ari took her," Ash mumbled.

"Who is Ari?" Misty asked walking over to him.

"The woman that created the orbs. I had to give up Kairi to her for my life," Ash replied.

"Don't worry, we'll get the red and blue orbs soon," Dawn said sitting next to him.

"Yeah, maybe," Ash replied with a sigh. A golden glow surrounded Ash. His hands went to Dawn's neck.

"Ash! What are you doing?!" Misty yelled grabbing his arm and swinging it away from Dawn.

The gold light disappeared and Ash passed out.

**That Night**

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. Do you think this always happens?" Misty asked.

"Look! He's waking up!" Brock said.

Ash grabbed his head and sighed.

"Ash, what happened?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. That has never happened before," Ash replied.

_**It happened once you started to think about Kairi. Do you think Ari did something to you?**_ Pikachu suggested.

"Maybe it had to do with you thinking about Kairi," Misty said.

"Ash, you were trying to tell me something before you disappeared behind that tent. What was it?" Dawn asked.

_**Pikachu, look out the door and make sure that Delia isn't listening out the door. She doesn't know that I know the truth about her and Giovanni. **_Ash told Pikachu.

Pikachu went towards the door. _**She's outside looking at the moon with Mr. Mime.**_

__"Okay, Delia Ketchum isn't my mother," Ash whispered.

A/N: Yay! I've finally made it to this part of the story! The next chapter might not end in a cliff hanger… I don't know. I never know until I actually write out the story… Well, anyway read and review! They keep my alive!


	28. Secrets, Secrets, and More Secrets

Secrets, Secrets, and More Secrets…

_**A/N: Hey! Now I'm trying to type a lot more. Well, onto the story!**_

"What do you mean Ash?" Misty asked.

"Delia Ketchum is my Aunt. You see, Team Rocket has had it out for me since the day I was born. When Giovanni was leader he found a prophecy that was made. A boy that has saved the world from utter destruction will absorb the red and blue orbs that control the beasts of ground and water. The power of all three orbs will dwell inside him until he can contain them no more. If he is a kind-hearted person then every evil organization will be destroyed if he is a merciless boy than the world is doomed.

"Delia and Giovanni devised a plan against my mother. On my third birthday my mother let Delia take me out for lunch and play at the park. When we got back to the house my mom was laying on the floor covered in blood. I was three and didn't understand that my mom was still breathing. Delia kept me away from the body and I never saw her again. When I looked up my biological parents I found out that she was still alive," Ash told them.

"What's her name?" Brock asked.

"Katrina Ketchum," Ash replied. "Listen, this is about to get a lot more dangerous. If you guys don't want to come along any long than let me know."

"I want to come. We're your friends and we won't leave your side," Brock said. Misty and Dawn nodded in agreement.

_**Not the best idea to bring them along. **_Pikachu said.

_**I know Pikachu. This is going to get way to dangerous for more than one person. I'll sneak away tonight while everyone else is sleeping.**_ Ash replied.

_**Don't just sneak away. Tell them how dangerous it will be and that they can't come along. Even if you asked them if they want to, tell them they can't. **_

__"Do you guys realize how dangerous it will be to go to the two different headquarters and take the orbs? We might run into Mae and Drew and other strong trainers. I don't want any of you to get hurt. I'm going alone," Ash told them.

"Ash, we'll help you. We won't cause any problems," Dawn said.

"You being there would be a problem! Right now, Team Magma and Team Aqua now have a bounty on my head. If they find me with you we'll all be dead," Ash said. "If you remember, only Pallet and you guys know that I'm alive unless you guys have been spreading it around."

"What about those doctors at those hospitals?" Dawn asked him matter-of-factly.

"Well, I have connections with people that know how to wipe certain memories from people's minds. Listen, it has been nice getting to hang around with you guys for a couple of monthes but, now is when we part. You'll be lucky if I don't ask that person to wipe your memories and everyone else's for that matter. It's better if I'm just dead to the world," Ash said. "Listen, you guys just go home and forget about what happened these past few monthes."

"Ash! We're not going to do that! We're your friends and-" Misty started.

"That's my point! You guys are my best friends and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you!" Ash yelled.

"Ash, honey, what's wrong?!" Delia yelled up the stairs.

Ash walked out of his room and down the stairs. "Don't call me honey. Your not my mom and you just want to use me to destroy all the good organizations. Yeah, I found out about your and Giovanni's scheme. Oh, and I will find my real mom."

"Ash, what are you talking about? I was there when you were born," Professor Oak asked.

"I see you wiped everyone's memories of my mother," Ash muttered.

"Ash! How could you say that to your own mother?" Oak asked.

"She isn't my mother!" Ash yelled, electricity gathering in his palms.

"Stop saying that! How could you think something like that Ash?!" Oak asked walking towards him.

"Who told you this Ash? I'm your mother and that's all there is to it," Delia whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

"Really? Prove it. Call "Aunt" Katrina," Ash told her folding his arms across his chest.

"She's busy. I told you that she has a very demanding job and doesn't have time to visit," Delia said, walking towards Ash.

"Stay away from me!" Ash yelled shooting an electric ball at Delia.

Delia screamed as the attack hit her cheek.

"Ash! What are you doing?!" Oak asked, stepping infront of Delia.

"I'm attacking the woman that tried to kill my mother," Ash whispered powering up another attack.

Three Officer Jenny's burst into the room and grabbed Ash's hands behind him and handcuffed them.

"I'm sorry, Ash," Oak said.

Delia was leaning against the couch with tears running down her cheeks.

Misty, Brock, and Dawn came downstairs in just enough time to see Ash being taken out to a police vehicle.

"Good job Professor Oak! Teams Rocket, Aqua, and Magma are all going to try and get him out of jail and kill him!" Misty yelled running towards the door.

"He tried to kill Delia!" Oak yelled.

"I think we need to get Katrina here then. Once she's here we can find out who is really Ash's mom," Dawn said.

"Katrina is busy this time of year. If you wanted to get her here you'd have to find a way to tear her from her work long enough to travel," Delia said.

"Once she hears that her son wants to see her she'll be free enough to come," Brock said.

**With Ash**

"Let me go!" Ash yelled from the back of the police cruiser.

"I'm sorry but, you are going to jail. You tried to kill your mother," one of the officers said.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't want to have to do this, but…" Ash put electricity in his fingertips and cut the cuffs restraining his arms. He shot an electric ball through the windshield and kicked the door beside him open. Since the car was still moving he had to aim himself into a bush. He grabbed onto the side of the doorway and pushed himself out of the open hole.

**Pallet Town(two days later)**

"Here she comes," Dawn said looking out the window.

When Katrina walked through the door she looked at Delia. If looks could kill, Delia would be dead.

"Where's Ash?" Katrina asked, keeping her eyes on Delia.

"He attacked Delia a few days ago. We have no clue where he went because he escaped the police car and ran off," Oak replied.

"Delia, I told you that I would let you have my son as long as you made sure that he was safe as he grew up! First, I find that Team Rocket captured him and now you lose him after YOU send him to jail!" Katrina yelled.

"Delia, why did you pretend Ash was your son?" Oak asked.

"Have you ever read any prophecies that fit Ash?" Delia asked.

"No, why would you ask?" Oak asked.

"A boy that has saved the world from utter destruction will absorb the red and blue orbs that control the beasts of ground and water. The power of all three orbs will dwell inside him until he can contain them no more. If he is a kind-hearted person then every evil organization will be destroyed if he is a merciless boy than the world is doomed," Delia recited. "Anyone come to mind?"

"Ash's Father is dead Delia. Remember? You killed him and then changed everything so that people would forget about him and make them believe that Giovanni is his Father," Katrina said.

"You really need to give up, Delia," Oak said.

"Katrina, we'll find Ash for you," Misty told her.

"Thank you," Katrina said

Pikachu walked towards Katrina and rubbed its head against her leg.

"No need, I'm right here," Ash said from the doorway.

"Ash!" Katrina yelled, running over and hugging him.

"Listen, mom, I don't want you to get hurt. Go home and take Misty, Brock, and Dawn with you," Ash told her.

"Are you going after the orbs? You're a little late on that one," Delia said.

"Why? Do you have them hidden at Professor Oak's lab?" Ash asked, pulling two orbs, one ruby and one sapphire, from his pockets.

A/N: Okay, so this is going to start getting a lot more interesting. Anyway, read and review! They keep me alive!


	29. Evil Within Himslf

Evil Within Himself

A/N: Okay, I'm happy. I actually get to post chapters faster. If you don't remember her, Runo is the little girl that Ash "saved" from a Team Rocket base that they blew up. She'll make a reappearance in this chapter! Well, onto the story!

"How'd you-?" Delia asked angrily.

"I snuck into Professor Oak's Lab yesterday while you were all sleeping and took them," Ash replied. He had special gloves that Ari had made him. As long as the orbs stayed in his hands his skin wouldn't absorb them.

"I see you've visited Ari recently. Those gloves won't help you much longer though, Ash. You see, you are truly evil. You try to hide it and be good but, once those orbs are infused in your body Team Rocket will be unstoppable!" Delia yelled.

"How come? I destroyed most of the Rocket bases," Ash said.

Misty, Dawn, and Brock had moved outside so that Ash would have room if he needed it.

"You destroyed most of the bases but, with Gary's and Akari's help, we have rebuilt almost all of them," Delia replied, a smug smile on her face.

"It doesn't matter. Even if I have to do it my whole life I will bring Team Rocket down. Oh, thanks for storing the orbs so close to home. I mean, it was like taking candy from a baby the way you led me to them. And now I can take them back to Ari and get Kairi back," Ash replied.

Outside most of the people around town were listening to Ash and Delia's conversation.

"Well then, I hope you and Ari won't mind if I do this!" Delia said pressing a button.

Out of nowhere four mechanical arms with hands came. Two of them grabbed Ash's arms while the other two grabbed the orbs. The arms with the orbs forced them into Ash's chest.

A red and blue beam of light intertwined and tangled themselves around Ash.

Everyone watched and waited with baited breath. After two minutes Ash let out a glass shattering scream as the two lights left him.

The mechanical arms let go and let Ash's limp body sag to the floor.

"Ash!" Misty yelled, running towards him.

"Stay..back. This…is about..to..get ugly," Ash replied.

Golden, ruby, and sapphire gorges began to appear on his skin. He tried to yell, but couldn't.

"Ash!" They heard Kairi yell.

Misty looked behind everyone to see that Kairi and a women with red hair and wearing silk clothing coming towards them.

The woman laughed.

"Who are you?" Brock asked the woman.

"How dare you! A human like you to address a person like me!" She yelled.

Ash looked back, a pained look on his face.

"He didn't know Ari. Please, will you save Ash?" Kairi asked.

Ari slapped her across the face. "I just wanted my orbs back. He decided to yell at Delia first and this is what happens. I'm tired of cleaning up after him. If I free him from this he will be forced to live with me for all eternity!" Ari yelled laughing.

"That's not his fault!" Kairi yelled.

"Kairi, be quiet! I will not do anything until I feel the need. I just came to watch," Ari replied with a small laugh.

Ash let out another scream as the orbs flew from his body and twirled above him.

"Listen, you want Ash to be normal? Grab two of those three orbs and I'll fix him," Ari told them with a sigh. "You better hurry though. Once they're back in him the only way to get them out will be rip them from his stomach."

"What about them being absorbed into us!?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, that. Well, take these gloves," Ari told her throwing a pair of gloves at Kairi's face.

Kairi slipped the blue gloves over her hands and ran at the orbs.

Before she could grab them they flew into Ash's arm.

A bright light flashed and everyone covered their eyes.

Once the light died down and everyone could see Ash was beside Delia.

He shoved her a little bit and she went crashing through the wall to her right.

Ash gave a menacing laugh. He flexed his arm. "This power is incredible."

"Ash…" Kairi whispered walking towards him with a frown.

He looked at her.

Kairi gasped. Ash's eyes were now three colors. Golden, Ruby, and Sapphire. His hair was sticking up instead of messy.

"What do you want?" Ash asked taking a step towards her.

Kairi gulped and took another look at his face. She could still see Ash behind the orbs power. She looked at his clothing. His shirt had been ripped to reveal a now muscular front. His arms now had more muscle than before.

"You scared?" Ash asked, pretending to be worried. He took three steps towards her.

"Pika pi," Pikachu said in a worried tone.

"Hm, what will be the first thing I destroy?" Ash asked himself. He looked around.

"Ash, don't you remember me?" Kairi asked walking towards him slowly.

Ash looked her way and then looked out the window. Her ran for the window and burst right through the wall.

Just then five helicopters flew over Pallet and landed near Delia's house.

Gary and Runo stepped out of one of them. Runo now looked much older. Instead of looking eight or nine she looked sixteen or seventeen.

"Hold your ears everyone!" Kairi yelled as Runo opened her mouth to sing.

"Why do you have to ruin my fun? Why can't I just sing for everyone?" Runo asked walking towards Kairi.

"It'll make everyone pass out!" Kairi yelled.

"Not if I don't want it to," Runo replied angrily. She looked straight at Ash and began to sing.

Ash's eyes became entire consumed by the ruby color.

Runo quit singing. "It won't work, Sir," Runo said to Gary.

"I thought so," Gary said lightly. He walked towards Ash.

"What do you want," Ash said in a deep growl.

"I want to help you get stronger. You're strong as you are but, some of these people will try to turn you back," Gary told him.

"No. I refuse your offer," Ash said. "I will be strong on my own and destroy everything on my own."

"Delia, what have you done to him? Why is he evil?" Kairi asked, walking towards Delia.

She had just woken up. "Ash has always had evil inside him. He suppressed it so that he could have friends. Well, let me just tell you something, his Father isn't dead," Delia said standing up.

"Let's try this," Ash said, bringing a fireball to this palm. He threw it one of the houses.

The house burst into flames.

"Let's get this started," Ash whispered to himself.

A/N: So, now we get to see Ash's evil side… Well, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope that you'll stick with me until the end! R&R!


	30. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I will be changing my name soon. It will probably Angela Fernandez. I just want everyone to know that. It will probably be changed next week so that everyone can read this…


	31. To Be or Not To Be, That is the Question

To Be or Not to Be, That is The Question…

A/N: Well, the title should explain what's going to happen in this chapter… I changed the summary to make things more interesting… Well, read and review!

__"Ari, there has to be another way to save him," Kairi said, walking towards her.

"Well, if you don't care if I strap him down and start a major surgery to extract the orbs from his body..," Ari said, her voice trailing off.

"Ari!" Misty yelled angrily.

"Fine, fine. Ash will have to make the choice himself though. He'll actually have three choices. He can live forever with me, he can be his normal self, and he can be his evil self. Get him as close to me as you can," Ari said.

Kairi and Misty nodded.

"How are we going to get him to come over here?" Misty asked Kairi.

"Yell his name and hope he comes towards us," Misty suggested.

"ASH!" They yelled together.

He looked over and blew up another house. He walked slowly towards them.

"How close does he have to be?" Kairi whispered.

"Almost there," Ari replied with a grin.

About a foot and a half later Ari began to glow red, blue, and yellow.

She shot the beam towards Ash that enveloped him with light.

He started to scream. The lights swirled around him and became brighter by the second.

A bright flash later Ash looked normal but, he was all slumped over holding his head.

"I'm a monster!" He yelled towards the sky, tears rolling down his now pale face.

"Ash," Kairi whispered, tears rolling down her face.

Ash fell to his knees.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked walking up and patting Ash's leg.

Ari walked up to him and slapped him across the face. "You are given the chance to choose and all you can do is break down about what you could've done?"

Ash looked up at her. "I was born a monster. I cannot stop fate."

"But Ash! You're not a monster! Look at all the good you've done! You helped so many people!" Misty yelled.

"You've stopped Team Rocket time and time again! You've saved people from their grasp!" Brock yelled, from the door of Delia's house.

"You've helped too many people to be truly evil!" Dawn yelled.

"That's not the truth," Runo whispered. "You took me from that base knowing that I was with them. Your evil side was being awakened and you didn't even realize it. Don't you recognize me? Onii-sama?" Runo whispered, looking him straight in the eyes.

Ash's eyes got wide as more tears ran down his face.

"It's true, Ash. You know it is, don't you? Or do you not remember when she was in Pallet for a short while when you were six?" Gary asked stepping forward.

"I remember now, Nee-sama. You were there when I thought my mother died. You held me tight and told me you would never leave," Ash whispered, the tears running down his face again.

Runo bent down and hugged him. "I'm sorry I left. Mother forced me to after a few weeks. She didn't want you getting attached to me. You, Akari, and I were destined from the day we were born to help Aunt Delia's husband. To take over the world and make it better."

"Ash, don't listen to her! She's lieing!" Kairi yelled.

"No, Kairi. She's not. I've read the tablet that determines futures. Once something is on that tablet it will never change. If a person reads the tablet and tries to stop what they have read they will die. I cannot stop what has already been decided," Ash whispered.

"No, you're not evil," Kairi whispered.

Ash walked towards Kairi. "I'm evil. There is nothing that can help it. I knew that this day would come. I showed you what to do," Ash told her.

Kairi gasped. "No, not that! Please no!" Kairi said as she covered her eyes.

"It's the way it has to be if the world is to be safe," Ash told her.

"Onii-sama," Runo whispered.

"Use your power Kairi!" Ash yelled, extending his arms out so he was in a cross shape.

Tears ran down Kairi's face as she put her hands into a fist out in front of her. "May the light…of this Earth… come together… in my hands. All the hopes.. and t-the dreams, all the d-d-death, and the fright. Let good and the b-bad come t-t-together and t-t-tear the evil from th-this being!" She yelled, light forming in the fist and growing brighter by the second. A ball of yellow light began to form and grow bigger and bigger in Kairi's hands.

"No!" Akari yelled from behind a bush running in front of Ash right as Kairi let go of the ball of energy.

"Akari, why?" Ash asked.

"Y-you are m-my brother. E-e-even if you rejected me, you are still my," Akari panted, blood seeping from the open wound in her stomach. "I love you, Onee-sama."

"Akari…" Ash whispered, hugging her limp body to his chest.

Kairi fell to the ground.

"Come, Onii-sama. This was her destiny. Take my hand and plunge into yours," Runo said, extending her hand towards him.

Ash took it and stood up, dropping Akari's body.

"Ash, don't leave me," Kairi whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Kairi. You were not strong enough to stop me. I have to embrace my destiny," Ash whispered, walking off with Runo.

"Why didn't you stop him!?" Misty yelled at Ari. "He still has your orbs!"

"The only way to save him is to speak with Destiny and Hope. They are the only two they may hold the key to defeating Team Rocket and stopping Ash and Runo," Ari whispered, walking toward the gate to Pallet Town.

"I swear Ash. I will save you," Misty whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

"We'll save him," Brock, Dawn, and Kairi said taking each others hand.

_**A/N: I should watch Vampire Knight while making this more often! This chapter rocks! Anyway, now we have a big predicament on our hands! Well, like always, read and review!!!**_


	32. Friends VS Friends

Friends VS. Friends

A/N: Okay, so this is really getting more exciting for me to write! Well, here the story!

"Are we with Team Rocket?" Ash asked, as they walked through the forest.

"No, they are an ally. You and I are an independent company. I will never leave your side again, Onii-sama," Runo told him, taking his hand in hers.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Nee-sama," Ash told her.

**With Misty, Brock, Dawn, and Kairi**

"Where are Destiny and Hope though. I wish Ari had told us," Dawn whispered.

"That's not how Ari works. She only tells you a part of something and you have to figure the rest out yourself," Kairi replied, swirling her spoon in the hot chocolate she got at the Pokemon Center.

"Who do you think would know where the two live?" Brock asked.

"Most of the time when Ari says something she's the only one that knows. She knows that we'll never find out and that we'll give anything to find Destiny and Hope," Kairi told them.

"Well, let's go visit Ari then," Dawn said, standing up and pushing her cup away.

**Ash and Runo**

"Do you wish to be turned back to the side of good? To be torn away from me?" Runo asked him when they sat for lunch.

"No," Ash replied firmly, taking a sip of his soup.

"Then, we must travel to Ari's cave and give her something so that your old friends don't find Destiny and Hope," She told him.

"I will go alone. I will fight them alone. I will protect you Nee-sama," Ash told her standing up.

"No, you will not go alone. We'll get there before them and while you are fighting them I will convince Ari not to tell them," Runo told him.

"I have dealt with Ari before, let me talk with her."

"No Onii-sama! I must be sure that you will not betray me! The only way to do that is to make you fight your old friends. That is the only way you will have my complete trust," Runo told him standing up. She started to pack up their supplies.

"I will stop them," Ash whispered.

**Later with Kairi and company**

"We're almost there," Kairi told them, walking underneath a tree limb.

"That's what you told us ten minutes ago!" Dawn whined.

They walked through a clearing of trees and saw the cave opening.

"Ash," Misty whispered as she walked from the trees.

"Hello Misty," He said standing up.

"Why are you here?" Dawn asked.

"To protect Nee-sama," Ash replied.

"Why is she here?" Brock asked.

"To stop you changing me back. Kairi had her chance and blew it. She couldn't live up to her destiny. As long as she is with you won't find Destiny," Ash told them.

"Why are you doing this, Ash? Why betray your friends like this?! Why did you save me from Team Rocket those years ago?!" Kairi asked him, walking towards him.

"I was weak. I was trying to stop myself from turning into the monster you saw yesterday. I was hiding behind a wall of goodness that my evil side overcame. I am no longer the Ash Ketchum that you all knew. I will no longer betray my sister," He replied, drawing a sword from the inside of the cloak he was wearing.

"You're going to pull a sword on us?!" Dawn asked hiding behind Brock.

"Only if you try to get through," Ash replied with a smile.

**Runo**

"It is settled. I will not tell them as long as Ash is alive," Ari told her.

"Thank you, Ari," Runo told her, bowing.

"Now leave."

Runo began to trek back to the entrance of the cave.

**Ash**

"Stop this Ash!" Misty yelled as he swung his sword at Kairi.

"She tried to come forward," was all Ash said, pointing his sword towards Kairi and stabbing forward.

Kairi moved aside just enough, yet the blade hit her in the side. She gasped and fell to the ground.

"You hesitated to kill me back in Pallet Town. You changed both our destinies yesterday. Today, the only way to stop me, and to find Destiny and Hope, is to kill Kairi or she to kill me," Ash told them throwing his sword to the ground. He spread his hands out. "Kill me."

"We can't Ash. You're the one that taught me how to catch a Pokemon. You're the one that became the youngest Pokemon Master ever and got captured by Team Rocket for their own selfish agenda. How could you help someone that is working with Team Rocket?" Dawn asked, taking the sword from the ground and sheathing it.

Ash fell to his knees and held his head. "Kill me. Save me from the constant struggle inside myself. I'm two people with one body."

"What do you mean?" Brock asked walking towards him.

At that moment Runo ran out and stood in front of Ash. "Figure it out. Two people, one body." She picked Ash up and walked off.

"Brock, do you think that we'll have to kill Ash?" Dawn asked, helping Kairi up.

"I don't know, I really don't know," Brock muttered watching Runo and Ash.

_**A/N: Okay, so this was a quick post! I just had one out yesterday! I'll probably slow up on this story as to get my other ones worked on. Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcome! **_


	33. One Body, Two Souls

One Body, Two Souls

A/N: Okay, so I'm writing this the day after I posted my last one. I'll probably have it done tomorrow…

__"Are you alright, Onii-sama?" Runo asked, putting him down on the ground.

"I'll be fine," Ash replied.

"We have to find a way to suppress or split you," Runo whispered.

**Kairi**

_**I failed you. You told me to take the evil from you and I couldn't do it. **_Kairi thought to herself after they got back to the Pokemon Center and were in bed for the night._** I couldn't fulfill my destiny and now Ash is…**_ Tears rolled down Kairi's face the whole night.__

**Next Morning**

"What do you think we should do now?" Brock asked.

"I'm leaving," Kairi whispered, her eyes downcast.

"What?! Why?" Dawn and Misty asked together.

"I couldn't do it. I wasn't strong enough to stop Ash. The only way to stop him is if I leave. Please, though, you must save him for me," Kairi told them, looking Misty straight in the eyes.

Misty nodded.

**Ash**

"Nee-sama, where are we going to go?" Ash asked, following close behind her.

"We are going to go to Hoenn, to the city of Mauville. Hoenn is in the middle of all the islands. It is the heart of the Pokemon Leagues and the beginning of our adventure," Runo replied turning towards him. "Listen Onii-sama, you may have to kill people that you friends with once. I know that the Frontier Brains from the Battle Frontier and some of the Gym Leaders will try to stop our journey to Mauville. Will you be able to stop them?"

Ash nodded. "I no longer have any ties to them."

**A few days later in Hoenn**

"We're almost there. Team Rocket as an ally, my younger brother at my side, and nothing standing in our way," Runo whispered.

"Nee-sama, why do you want to do this?" Ash asked as they walked through the streets towards Mauville.

She turned around and hugged him. "I want to get rid of people that hurt others. I want to help bring our family back together. I want Otou-sama and you to meet."

"You're doing all this for our family?" Ash asked.

Runo nodded.

"Whatever happened to dad?" Ash asked.

"Aunt Delia and Mom both think that Dad is dead. That's not the truth though. Team Rocket found out that the Pokemon League Headquarters has him captive in a jail beneath the ground. They brought me there and showed me him. All he could say was, "Where's Ash? Where's my son?" Runo told him. "I swore to Dad that I would bring you to him."

"Oh, are we going to tell Mom about this?" Ash asked as they got closer to the building.

"Not yet. As soon as we have Dad out we'll bring him to Mom. After that we'll come back here."

**Dawn**

"Now what are we going to do?" Dawn asked.

Brock's phone started to buzz. "Hello?" Brock said, putting it on speakerphone.

"We've just gotten word that Ash and Runo are coming toward the Pokemon League control building. We'll try to hold them off as long as we can until you can get here," Annabelle's voice said through the phone.

"Are you sure that you can hold them off?" Dawn asked.

"We have all the Hoenn region gym leaders and are contacting the other gym leaders as we speak. The other Frontier Brains are here too. Brock, you, Misty, and Dawn need to get here fast though. We don't know how long we can hold them off."

"We'll try. It'll probably take a few days which could mean that they would be able to get in there. Why do you want to stop them anyway?" Misty asked.

"Ash has two souls living in his body. Ash was supposed to have a twin and something happened and one twin absorbed the other. Ash is having problems controlling his other half and the only person that can separate the two is his Dad. Ash's Father is being held in that building so that we don't have to deal with that problem."

"That's what Ash meant when he said that there were two people in one body," Misty whispered.

"Just hurry here," Annabelle said and then hung up.

"Do you think that we might be able to stop Ash this time?" Misty asked as Brock shut his phone.

"It's the only way to stop this thing," Dawn said.

"Let's head that way. We should tell Kairi to meet us there," Misty said.

**Ash**

_**What should I do? **_Ash thought to himself.

_You have to follow our sister. _A voice said inside his head.

_**You've gotten stronger. Do you think you and I could work together?**_

___I don't know. Are you and Runo trying to bring me out or suppress me?_

_**We're trying to find Dad so that we can split us apart. Runo and I are trying to bring our family back together.**_

___I'll be waiting._

_**A/N: So, here's the chapter! Read and Review!**_


	34. Ash's Two Selves

Ash's Two Selves

A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter!! This is probably close to the end of this fic…

"Onee-sama, how are we going to defeat all the people in our way?" Ash asked as they got closer to the building.

"We'll probably have to fight our way through. Giovanni did experiments on me also. I have psychic powers so I'll be able to pick them up and move people out of our way. You still have the three orbs in your body so you can command fire, water, and electricity," Runo explained.

"How will that help us?" Ash asked.

"Start a fire, shoot an thunderbolt at someone, splash people with water! There are endless possibilities to what you can do," Runo told him.

"Wait, if I have my twin, what's his name?" Ash asked.

"Since he isn't here, he doesn't have a name yet. Father or you can give him a name unless he's already given himself one."

They continued to walk and finally got to the front of the building. It had started to get dark.

"Stop!" Someone yelled.

Ten people jumped down from the trees. Ash noticed a few. Annabelle, Brandon, and Erica(the gym leader).

"We will not let you get through here!" Annabelle yelled.

"And why not?" Runo asked.

"Ash's two personas must never be split!" Erica yelled.

"Get out of our way," Ash told them. "I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Ash, you must stop this! Bringing out your twin could destroy everything that you've worked for!" Annabelle yelled angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked.

"You could lose all your memories of everything that you've accomplished. Team Rocket could come to power. Your twin would get them and be Ash Ketchum. You would be the one without the name," Annabelle told him.

"Is that true Runo?" Ash asked.

"Father would be able to put it right," She replied, keeping her eyes on the people in front of her.

Ash closed his eyes and began to focus on a fireball in his palms.

"Ash!" Annabelle yelled as he threw the fireball and lit the ground in front of the ten in flames.

"Let us through," Ash said, his eyes flashing to an emerald color.

"Ash?" Runo asked, looking over at him.

Ash shook his head. "Move out of our way," He said stepping forward.

"Ash!" Someone yelled from behind them.

Runo turned around. "Great," She muttered as Misty, Brock, Dawn, and Kairi ran up.

He looked around at them. "Runo," He said, motioning for her to come stand next to him. Once she was next to him he brought a ring of fire around them. He walked forward, through the group of people, and into the building.

"Thanks, now just need to find out where they have Dad locked up," Runo muttered as Ash started walking towards a set of stairs.

"Where are you going?" Runo asked, running to catch up to him.

"I have been locked inside of this body. I can sense people around me now and I can feel Dad downstairs," He replied.

"Oh, well, lead the way," Runo whispered. _**Luck for us that most of the people around here are outside.**_

They walked for about ten minutes. Runo wasn't paying attention to where they were going.

"Ash?! Runo?!" Someone yelled from the right of them.

"Dad, is that you?" Runo asked walking towards the bars.

Ash walked to the bars.

"Runo, how glad I am to here your voice," He whispered, reaching a hand out.

"I'm turning on the lights," Ash muttered.

Runo looked through the bars at her Father. He was skinnier than she remembered him. His hair looked like Ash's and his clothes were ripped and tattered in places.

"Dad, we need to separate Ash and his twin. This is Ash's body, just not Ash," Runo told him.

"Runo, I need you to listen carefully and follow everything I say exactly. Only you can do separate them," He told her.

Runo nodded.

"Okay, take my gloves and put them on then put your hands on his chest. One hand on the right side and one on the left," He told her.

She did it.

"Now, put some pressure where your hands are and push with both hands."

She did so and someone fell from Ash's body.

"I'm finally free!" The one on the floor yelled throwing his fist in the air.

"Well, what do you want your name to be?" Runo asked.

"I don't know. Do any of you have any ideas?" He asked as Ash helped him up.

"Kaname, Kai, Anthony, Andrew…," Runo trailed off.

"Let's wait until we get home. Your mother needs to be in on this," He said.

"Wait, what's your name?" Ash asked his dad.

"Aaron," He replied. "Runo, grab those keys over there and unlock this cell."

"Wait, are you-" Ash started.

"Questions later. Once we're out of here we can talk," He said as Runo unlocked the cell.

**Outside**

"Why did you just let them go through?" Kairi asked.

"They had fire around them! How would we be able to stop them!?" Annabelle asked.

Everyone turned to look as the doors to the building began to open.

"You freed him?!" Erica asked as they Ash, a guy that looked exactly like Ash except for a different eye color, a man that looks like Sir Aaron, and Runo.

"Get out of our way!" Ash yelled.

"You have to stop this Ash!" Kairi yelled.

"I want to bring my family back together and anyone that tries to stop me will get hurt," Ash told her.

"Ash, just walk forward," Aaron told them.

They walked through the crowd with ease.

"Dad, now our family can be together," Runo whispered hugging him once they were far enough away.

_**A/N: Okay, here the chapter! Yay! Please review! **_


	35. Twins Together Again

Twins Together Again

A/N: Well, school will be starting for me soonish… It sucks… Well, here's the chapter anyway…

__"Let's get to Mom," Runo said walking towards a plane.

"Where'd that come from?" Ash asked.

"I had it sent once we got here," Runo replied.

**Later at Delia's House**

"Delia, why did you lie to me?" Katrina asked while Aaron sat on the couch eating.

"Well," She said stepping closer to Ash. "I lied to you because I knew that the only way that Ash would listen to Runo was to get you here. He and Runo did exactly as I thought they would. I knew they would try to free Aaron after the Elite Four from Hoenn freed him. I knew that Runo would want to bring your family back together," Delia said.

"What's that got to do with lieing about Aaron?" Katrina asked.

"Well, Ash still holds Ari's orbs in his body. She never did take them out. All I have to do is reach in him take one out and replace it. He'll be my puppet to control!" Delia said slipping a slim, black glove over her hand and plunged her hand into his stomach.

Ash yelled as she moved her hand out and was holding the red orb. She pushed it back into his stomach and pulled her hand out.

"Stop this Delia!" Ash's twin yelled, pushing Delia over and punching her in the face.

Ash looked at his twin and grabbed his hand.

"Wh-what are you doing, Ash?" He asked looking up into Ash's face.

"I'm…giving..you my…memories. You'll be Ash…and yourself. Talk to…my friends…Destiny and Hope…are the ones you need to…find…to change…me back," Ash whispered. A white light surrounded Ash and moved into his twins arm.

A bright flash of white and black light illuminated the room and then receded into each of the boys.

Ash walked over to Delia.

His twin ran to Katrina. "Mom, we have to find Misty, Brock, Dawn, and Kairi."

"Runo, take him and find Destiny and Hope. It's the only way to stop your Aunt and save Ash," Katrina said.

"Mom, what's my name?" He asked.

"Well, we were going to name one of you after your Father but, we decided against it. Your name will be Sasuke," She replied.

"Katrina, let's go to your house. We need to get away from Delia," Aaron said.

**Later with Brock and them**

"What do you think we should do now?" Dawn asked as they walked towards Pewter City.

"I don't know. Do you think we should still go visit Destiny and Hope?" Brock asked.

"I won't be able to come if you do that. Remember what Ash said?" Kairi asked.

"Hey, look! It's Ash!" Misty yelled pointing towards the path ahead.

"His with Runo though," Dawn added.

They waited until the two got to them.

"What do you two want?" Kairi spat angrily.

"We're here to help. Delia took an orb out of Ash and now has complete control over his body! I know how to get to Destiny and Hope now," Sasuke told them.

"Aren't you Ash?" Dawn asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm his twin. Sasuke."

"Oh, well, how do you know where to find them?" Kairi asked. "Why are you here Runo?"

"The only reason that I'm here is because my mom is making me come along," Runo replied crossing her arms.

"Fine, how can we get to Destiny and Hope?" Dawn asked.

"The only way to get to this is to give Ari something that she really wants. I don't know exactly what she would want but, maybe we could find something that she might like," Sasuke frowned.

"If I can think of anything she would want it would be Ash. That's all she really talks about. When we would visit she would always say that she wanted Ash to stay with her for the rest of eternity," Kairi told them.

"I'm not going to stay with Ari," Sasuke said.

"Well, Kairi what else do you think she'll want?" Dawn asked.

"Let's ask her if she'll tell us. We'll say that we'll get the orbs from Ash," Misty suggested.

"She might go for that. Ash has been promising her that forever though. Want to go ask?" Kairi asked.

"Sure," They all replied.

**Later at Ari's Place**

"You want me to tell you how to find Destiny and Hope for the same thing that Ash has been promising for the past two years?!" Ari yelled, standing up.

"Please Ari. Ash is being controlled by Delia, well, his body is any way. He gave me all his memories. I know how you can get but, as soon as Ash is back to normal I'll get the glove that Delia used and then I'll give you all three orbs," Sasuke pleaded.

"Hm. You really do need to stop acting so weak. I'll give you a week to get as strong as Ash. You need to have a strong will like he did if you even hope to get to those two," Ari said with a wave of her hand.

"Great," Sasuke muttered.

_**A/N: Yay! I got this done finally! Hope you like it! Any suggestions? PM or review…**_


	36. More Deaths!

_**More Deaths?!**_

A/N: Okay, so I'm reading Ties of Blood by Ilex the Elder and I got inspired. So, I'm writing this chapter. Here it is!

Ash followed Delia blankly. He didn't remember exactly why he was following her all he knew was that she wanted his help. He couldn't remember anything about himself and was determined to find out.

"Come in," Ash heard a voice say from behind a door.

Delia pushed the door open and led Ash inside.

Ash looked around the room and noticed a boy about his age. His face tugged at the edge of Ash's head but, he couldn't remember who he was.

"Hello Ash," The boy said, folding his hands together.

"Gary, I've been able to reinstate the power the three orbs gave him. His twin brother, Mother, Sister, and Father all left my house once he got this power back. We need to find a way to stop his friends from finding the two people that can stop this," Delia said with a straight face.

"I'm still thinking about joining you. I will not, however, make me decision until I have some recollection of who all of you are," Ash said, his eyes changing from the deep blue they had been to a fiery crimson.

"I will give you as much time as you need. Delia, please show our guest to an open room. Give him the key to the room also," Gary ordered.

"Sir, I'd like to talk with you in private once I get him settled," Delia said.

Gary nodded and Delia left the room.

**Later with Sasuke**

"We have to help Ash so you guys are going to have to make me like him," Sasuke said once they got out of Cerulean Cave.

"Well, don't you have Ash's memories in you?" Runo asked him.

"How is that going to help us though? All the memories are just memories. I don't have his personality! I'm not even used to walking yet!" Sasuke yelled at her.

"Calm down. Shouldn't you know his personality if you were inside him since you two were born?" Kairi asked him.

"I watched things through his eyes. I listened to his thoughts and feelings. All I was able to do was watch and listen. You haven't seen the things Ash and I have seen. You haven't seen all the things I saw when Ash was too young to understand or remember what happened," Sasuke said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Tell us then," Dawn said in a whisper.

"You've probably heard the story of how his mom died. Well, that's all a lie that Delia fabricated. She told him that story. She brainwashed him and made his forget about our mom. She told him that story and even made a video of it. Unlike him, I remember exactly what happened to her and Ash," Sasuke said.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Kairi said, sitting down in the grass.

"When Ash was three Katrina had left the house for awhile and left Runo to watch Ash. Runo was only seven so she didn't know what to do when Delia came to the door ten minutes after Mom left. Runo just went and opened the door and greeted Delia…

_****Flashback****_

_**"Runo, where's your mom?" Delia asked, stepping into the house.**_

_**"She went out for a little bit and will be back soon. I'm in charge of Ash," Runo said proudly.**_

_**"Oh, that's so sweet!" Delia had said stepping into the kitchen. "How old is Ash now?"**_

_**"My is free," Ash replied holding up two fingers.**_

_**"You are so cute!" Delia squealed.**_

_**The phone began to ring.**_

_**"Mommy said I'm not supposed to answer it," Runo told Delia.**_

_**"I'll answer it then," Delia told Runo picking up the phone.**_

_**"Woono! Ash hungwy!" He yelled, slamming a block on the ground.**_

_**Delia gasped loudly, tears lining her eyes.**_

_**"What's wrong Aunt Delia?" Runo asked, picking up Ash and taking him to the living room.**_

_**"Your Mother. She was in an accident and is in the hospital," Delia replied, placing the phone on its holder.**_

_**"Mommy," Runo whispered hugging Ash.**_

_**"Woono, what's wong?" Ash asked, looking at the tears in her eyes.**_

_**"Do you both want to stay with me?" Delia asked.**_

_**"Mommy said that if she ever got in any trouble to call Daddy. She said sometime he won't pick up but, he might if she's in trouble," Runo said taking the phone and dialing a number. She put the phone down after a minute.**_

_**"Come stay with me Runo. You'll be safe until your Mother is better," Delia said.**_

_**Runo nodded and took Ash out to Delia's car.**_

_****End Flashback****_

__"Once Ash and Runo were in Delia's house she called someone and they told her that his Mom was dead. After that Runo disappeared for some years and came back when Ash was ten. Delia wouldn't let her stay with Ash so she left again. She found out that her Mother was actually alive and went to Giovanni to get help.

"Giovanni changed Runo into a little girl and locked her away. You all know the rest," Sasuke told them.

Misty had a phone on her and it began to ring. She picked it up and began talking quietly. When she went to hang it up four minutes later tears lined her eyes.

"What's wrong Mist?" Sasuke asked her, looking worried.

"Someone…from…Team Rocket…killed my….sisters…" Misty whispered, the tears running down her pale face.

"Misty, I'm so sorry," Dawn and Brock whispered.

"I…have to…go back. Take care…of the…gym," Misty whispered wiping her eyes.

"Why would Team Rocket kill your sisters though?" Runo asked.

"I don't know. I have…to go. Brock, take…care of…Sasuke. Bring…Ash back," Misty cried walking off.

_**A/N: Okay, so that's the chapter! If anyone can guess why Team Rocket would kill Misty's sisters and get really close to the reason I'll either add them into this story or, if I find it reasonable, I'll do something you ask me to do. Well, thanks for sticking with me and hope you enjoy this story so far!**_


	37. Hope and Destiny

Hope and Destiny

A/N: Thanks to FabioandRichard4Ever and to thedarkpokemaster for the reviews. Since no one else has reviewed I am having thedarkpokemaster choose something special for the next chapter that he wants done. It can be you want the chapter longer than the rest or anything. Anyway, onto the story!

__"Come on Sasuke. We have to get to Destiny and Hope," Kairi said, grabbing Sasuke's wrist and pulling him along.

"They aren't nice. Ari is nice compared to those two," Sasuke told them.

"Okay, we'll get them to help us," Brock said. "We won't rest until we get Ash back.

**Team Rocket Base(Ash's bedroom)**

"Who am I?" He asked himself. He put his head in his hands as tears fell from his face.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Coming," Ash answered walking towards the door. He opened it and stood looking at the face Gary Oak. The leader of Team Rocket.

"Have you made your decision?" He asked.

"No, I still have no recollection as to who you are or who that woman I was with is," Ash replied. "I wish for the people that are looking for me to be brought here or me allowed to go to them."

"I told you before. You are allowed to do what you please. Leave and come back, then tell me your answer," Gary replied.

Ash nodded and left the room.

**Sasuke**

"Destiny!" Sasuke yelled through a golden gate surrounded by dozens of white and yellow roses.

"What do you want little boy?" A girl with purple hair and a black dress that went down to her ankles. It had a gold trim.

"I wish to speak with you and Hope. It is about Ash Ketchum," Sasuke replied. He had told all the other to be quiet. Destiny and Hope didn't like it when they had to listen to more than one person.

"Sister! A little boy is looking to talk with us! He said something about Ash Ketchum!" Destiny yelled.

"One second!" Hope yelled from the small cottage like house. "What do you need?"

"I need to speak with the two of you. I'm not Ash, I'm his twin brother Sasuke. Delia, our aunt, has turned Ash into a monster. He gave me his memories so that I would remember how to find you. Would you please listen while I tell you how he got caught?" Sasuke asked.

Hope tossed her dark pink hair. She was wearing a grass green dress with a gold trim. "Come in, all of you," She said opening the gate.

**Ash**

He was wondering through the forest. He could feel the presence of the people that Delia mentioned in front of him.

"Runo?!" He yelled. He knew the peoples' names. "Kairi!? Brock?! Misty!? Dawn!?" He yelled. He continued walking until he got through to a golden gate. "Anyone there!"

Someone walked out. "Ash?" She asked, looking through the gate.

"My name is Ash. I'm sorry but, I don't remember who you are."

"My name is Hope. Your friends are inside," She said waving the door open and letting him walk through.

He walked inside and was welcomed by gasps.

"Ash!" The girl named Kairi yelled hugging him. "Oh, I knew you'd be alright!"

"He's not back to normal yet," Destiny said, she was standing in front of a crystal ball. She stared intently at the little glass ball and sat there for five minutes.

"Listen, I need to talk with all of you," Ash said.

"Go, I think it'll take Destiny five more minutes to get done," Sasuke said.

"I know my name is Ash Ketchum. I don't know anything else about myself though. Delia told me that some bratty kids were trying to change something in me. I didn't know what. I came to find you all to find out," He told them.

"Ash, you fight with us. You help us stop Team Rocket from taking over the world. You and I have saved each others lives," Kairi said.

"You and I have traveled together since u were ten. You disappeared and then came back to me and Misty for help," Brock said.

"You introduced me to Max. You and I haven't been friends too long. You met me about a year before you disappeared. You taught me how to catch Pokemon," Dawn said.

"You and I have really known each other our whole lives. I'm your twin brother. I was hidden away inside you for eighteen years. Runo brought me out from you with the help of our dad," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke," Destiny whispered.

"Yes Destiny?" Sasuke asked.

"I understand now," She replied in that same, monotone whisper.

"What must we do?" He asked.

They all leaned in closer to hear, except for Ash. He leaned against the door frame.

"Sasuke, you are the only one that can save Ash from this fate. When you separated from Ash's body you took something from his that you didn't realize. You took one of the orbs. Notice his eyes are only red and yellow. First, you must take the orbs within Ash and replace them at their pedestals at Ari's cave.

"Second, you must take the orb from yourself and place it on its pedestals.

"Finally, you and Ari must combine the three orbs with a drop of your, Ari, and Ash's blood. When the orbs come together they must be placed inside Ash's body with the orb of light that is being held in a museum in Hoenn. It will be very hard to do all this.

"The three rules that you must follow when you do this is, One, Ash must be kept in Ari's cave at all times. He will go into a coma once the three orbs are brought together. Two, you are not to come back here and ask me to repeat any of this," Destiny told them.

They all nodded.

"Why and when will I go into this coma?" Ash asked.

"Once you reach Ari's home. If you wish for your memory and life to go back to normal you will have to do this exactly as I said," Destiny told him.

"Alright, I'll go along with it," He replied.

"Good luck Ash and Sasuke!" Hope yelled waving.

_**A/N: Okay, so here's the chapter! I know it's not long but, I have High School Orientation and I have to get ready for bed. I'll update soon! Read and Review!**_


	38. Little Note

Author's Note:

I no, I no. I'm probably gonna get in trouble for this. I just wanted to you all know that I won't be updating as fast because school has started yet again. I just wanted to make sure that you all will hang in there and wait patiently for my chapters to come out. I'm sorry if it goes slow for this first month or two. I don't know how much homework I'll be getting. Anyway, I would love you all to be able to read my stories and not get bored so I will try to make them longer also. I don't know how that will work out though.

MoonlitxAngel


	39. The Quest Part 1

_**The Quest part 1**_

_** A/N: Okay, so here's the chapter. Since thedarkpokemaster hasn't told me what he wants I'm just going to make this chapter longer than the rest. I don't remember which characters are gone so, Misty, Brock, Runo, Sasuke, and Kairi are going to be here. Of course, Ash is still with Ari. So, here's the next chapter!**_

__"Hello again," Ari said as they stepped into her cave.

"Hi Ari," Sasuke said as they all took a seat.

"So, I hear that we have to extract the orbs from the two of you. Well, this will take awhile…," Ari sighed.

"How long will it take for you to extract the orbs from Ash's and my body, place the three on their pedestals here, get the orb of light, and combine them all with your, my, and Ash's blood?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you will have to steal the orb of light from that museum. It'll be hard for you to do though. The museum it is being held in is very protective. I will try to help you as much as I can," Ari told them leaning in a chair.

"Wait, when will I go into this coma? I don't want you to do anything to me Ari. I want someone here to watch me," Ash said.

"Who wants to stay here with me and Ash?" Ari asked.

"I will. I'm not much help to anyone anyway and I'm good at watching over people," Dawn said.

"We'll leave within the hour," Sasuke told them.

"Good. I will put Ash in the coma and you can get ready. The rest of you will go for the orb of light. Are you ready?" Ari asked, putting a hand in front of Ash's face.

They all nodded and Ash fell asleep.

"Sasuke, you are the only one that can save Ash from this fate. When you separated from Ash's body you took something from his that you didn't realize. You took one of the orbs. Notice his eyes are only red and yellow. First, you must take the orbs within Ash and replace them at their pedestals at Ari's cave.

"Second, you must take the orb from yourself and place it on its pedestals.

"Finally, you and Ari must combine the three orbs with a drop of your, Ari, and Ash's blood. When the orbs come together they must be placed inside Ash's body with the orb of light that is being held in a museum in Hoenn. It will be very hard to do all this.

"The two rules that you must follow when you do this is, One, Ash must be kept in Ari's cave at all times. He will go into a coma once the three orbs are brought together. Two, you are not to come back here and ask me to repeat any of this," Destiny told them.

"Should we bring anything back to you?" Brock asked Destiny.

"We do not need anything from you. All we need is to know that Ash's destiny will be going back on track," Hope replied.

"I'm glad that we're going to finally fix all this," Brock whispered.

"Brock, this isn't going to be an easy task. We're taking that orb from one of the biggest museums in Hoenn and the Frontier Brains are in charge of it so there's no doubt in my mind that they'll be there and waiting for us so they can stop us. Do we need to call Mom, Runo?"

"Mom isn't skilled in this kind of stuff and I don't think asking for their help will get us anywhere.. Kairi, you and I are going to devise a plan. Misty, Brock, and Dawn, you guys are going to look for where Team Magma and Aqua are. They might come and try to stop us so we need to find them and destroy them. Misty, do they know that you quit?"

"I'm not sure.. I've been gone for a long time so it would safe to assume that they would know that I'm not with them anymore," she replied, biting her lip.

"Ari is going to do anything in her power to make Ash hers. He still has two orbs in him so she can control him," Sasuke told them.

"Okay, so we need to find Team Aqua and Team Magma.." Kairi whispered, walking around the table.

"If we can get to Hoenn and then get to that museum we might be able to lure Aqu and Magma there.." Sasuke muttered.

"Let's just go along with how everything goes. We'll go to Hoenn and see what happens. If they come after us we have Runo and Kairi with us to help. If they don't then we're lucky," Misty said.

"We could do that.. We need to move out now," Sasuke told them.

**Katrina**

"Do you think they're alright?" she asked Aaron.

"Runo is a strong girl and from what she told me Ash is a strong kid too.. No doubt Sasuke is doing what he can to get everything back to normal, too," he said giving her a hug.

"Delia has Ash's body though and they're going to need that to fix everything," Katrina whispered.

"They'll figure it out.. Have faith in them.." Aaron whispered.

**Hoenn Region (two days later)**

"Alright, we need to get the light orb, get out, and get back to Cerulean without getting caught. Anyone good with distractions?" Sasuke asked as they neared the museum.

"I could always find a way to make a commotion outside," Misty suggested.

"Okay, Misty, you and Runo stay out here and I'll send Pikachu out to tell you when we need the commotion. Kairi and Brock, follow me." Sasuke said.

Misty nodded and stood waiting outside as the others entered the building.

"Okay, so let's go to the information desk and find out where we go to see the light orb," Sasuke whispered to them.

Kairi walked up to a desk and started talking to the person at it.

"Let's hope she can get a map," Brock said.

"It'll be easy enough for her to get a map and instructions to get there," Sasuke told him.

"How come?" Brock asked.

"People at a museum are supposed to tell the people that come where the different artifacts and things are," Sasuke told him. "Plus, Kairi is a pretty manipulative person."

Kairi walked over and patted Pikachu's head. "I got us a map. He said that the light orb is down the hallway that is marked artifacts of the Hoenn region."

"I wonder how the orbs were stolen from Ari.." Brock trailed off as they walked down the archway leading to the light orb.

"Ari has to go into a kind of hibernation-like sleep every hundred years. When she went into her sleep people found her place inside Cerulean Cave and they took the three orbs and put them in different museums. Team Rocket stole the fire, water, and electricity orbs and some excavation team got the light orb. Ari woke up and they were gone. She wasn't able to get them back on her own so she tried to get Ash to help her once she found that he had the electricity orb. She manipulates him a lot and uses his body to do her will when he has to come to her once a year to make sure the orb doesn't rip through his body," Sasuke explained as they got to the room.

"What does she make him do?" Kairi asked.

"She uses his body to try and get all the orbs back. See how well that turned out," Sasuke said walking up to the orb. "not a lot of protection around here.. Only two officer Jenny's and a few people around.. There isn't even a case over it.." Sasuke said, bending down on his knees. "Pikachu, go let Misty know that we need that distraction now."

**Outside (Misty)**

"Okay Pikachu. We're doing this for Ash.." Misty said to the small Pokemon as she let out one of her Pokemon.

**Inside**

Kairi looked around the corner and watched as the Officer Jenny left the room. "Okay, you probably have about two minutes to grab the orb and get out before they get back. I'll follow once I get something cleared up," Kairi told Sasuke as she watched Gary turn the corner back toward the entrance.

"Alright.. Kairi, do you still have those gloves that Ari gave you?" Sasuke turned around and asked.

Kairi didn't even have to look to toss the gloves to Sasuke. "I'm going to go get that thing cleared up now." She left the room and followed Gary.

Sasuke slipped the gloves on and grabbed the orb. "Brock, take my other glove off and hold it open so that I can put the orb into it.."

Brock did so and Sasuke dropped the orb in. "Okay, now we have it so let's go."

((Kairi))

"Gary!" Kairi yelled, running up to him and grabbing the brunette's shoulder.

"Good to see you, Kairi. What? You aren't following Ash around anymore?" Gary asked her.

"We're trying to fix things. Anyway, what are you doing here?" Kairi asked, glaring at him.

"I'm just trying to make sure that Ash gets back some of his memories.." Gary said with a sly grin.

"What do you mean 'some memories'?"

"I just want him to get certain memories back and I'll do anything to keep it that way."

"He won't have the powers you want him to have anymore. He'll just be normal Ash and the creator of the orbs is going to have them back and they'll be hidden. There'll be no reason for you to take Ash anymore other than for your bases to stay and I could do that myself."

"We'll see Kairi.. We'll see.." Gary told her walking off.

Kairi kicked dirt at him and walked back to the room she'd left Sasuke and Brock in.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke asked, pocketing something.

"Yup," she replied, following them out the window and back toward the ferry.

_**A/N: Okay! I know that it's been awhile for this update but with schoolwork and writer's block I'm lucky to have gotten it out today! X3 I hope that all my old fans read this and finish out Ash's Reappearence Part 2 with me! ^-^ I have the entire ending in my head and will probably get the rest posted sometime this week. It's Spring Break! ^o^ So, again, I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! I was piled down with homework and I just couldn't think of anything! You won't have to worry about that this time though! I have the rest of it in my head! X3**_


	40. Dear readers

Dear readers,

I'm so sorry for going slow with updates! I'm still getting used to my new computer and finally got my parents to buy Microsoft Office. X3 I'm hoping to get back up and writing soon but I want to wait for my dad to upload our virus protection so I can get the older chapters and things of my back-up on our virus protection. X3 I'm working on trying to get everything on our new computer. I asked a friend of mine to PM you all and tell you what happened but, here's the story:

Somehow this virus got onto my old computer and it was one that began eating all the space on our computer. Like, it went from 1 GB (this was an old Windows 98 turned XP) to 558 MB. It kept going down so that computer was trashed. We waited about two weeks to get another one. I'm still getting used to this one and now I'm trying to get my dad to add the virus program.

So, I'm hoping to get everything back to normal soon. ^^ Thanks for sticking with me!

~~MoonlitexAngel~~


	41. The Quest Part 2

_**The Quest: Part two**_

_ A/N: Finally! I am back! XD I finally am able to write again and I'm so happy that the ones of you that got the message I sent you replied and said you'd continue to read! ^w^ Anyway, I plan on finishing this up (in the next one or two chapters or so) and re-do the entire story in my best writing. X3 Okay, so here's part to of The Quest. X3_

"I think we should split up.." Brock told Sasuke and Kairi as they looked out on the sea while on the ferry.

"How come, Brock? We're going to Kanto all together. Where would the others go if we split up?" Sasuke asked.

"After Gary. He's got something up his sleeve and I want to know what he's planning.." Kairi told him, looking over.

"We do need to make sure that they won't try to hurt Ash when he wakes up.." Misty whispered.

"Then maybe we should break into two groups. One will take the orb to Ari and the other will go and find Gary. I'll have to go to Ari because I'm needed to get Ash back.." Sasuke said, counting off people in his head.

"Well Sasuke has to go to Ari so I'll go to Gary," Brock said.

"I wanna finish Gary off once and for all. I'm tired of him messing with Ash." Kairi said, standing next to Brock.  
"I've got to be there for Ash when he wakes up.. He's going to need some friends for help. I know he's planning something.." Misty told them, standing next to Sasuke.

Runo looked between the two groups. She wasn't sure who to go with.. She wanted to go with Sasuke so that she could see Ash but she also wanted to make sure that Ash would be alright..

"Runo, why don't you go with them? It'll be best that way. We'll find you guys once Ash is back to normal and everything and meet up with you.." Sasuke told her.

"We're going to be searching through Kanto anyway, so it shouldn't be too hard to find us.." Kairi told them. "He said that he wanted to make sure that Ash only remembered what he wanted so more than likely he's going to Ari's cave or is headed there."

Runo nodded and hugged Sasuke. "You be careful.. Don't let Ari mess with you.. Find us as soon as you can.." She told him walking over to the side with Brock and Kairi as the ferry pulled into the harbor.

**Ari's Cave**

Ari's eyes glowed red as someone walked into her cave.

"What's the matter?" Dawn asked her, standing up.

"Pip!" Piplup yelled out. It had sensed that someone had come into the cave.

"There's someone coming here that doesn't belong.. He has an evil aura about him.." Ari told Dawn, sitting on her pillows. "Dawn, go to the secret room that Ash is in and keep the door closed no matter what you hear. Make sure that door stays closed. This person is here to make sure Ash doesn't remember anything except for the destruction he caused.."

Dawn picked up Piplup and did as she was told. She knew that Ash depended on it.

"Hello Ari.." Dawn heard a voice say.

"You know my name but I don't think I know yours.." She heard Ari say.

"Do names really matter? We both know what I want. We both know where what I want is. So why not just let me have it?"

"I don't think so.. What you want is mine. I've already called claim to it. I own it. I control it. Even if you wanted to take the power for yourself you will never have it because it control the power you seek.."

"I didn't come here just for that power. I came here to ask for your help. I want you to help me with my plan."

"Why would I help a mortal like you?" Ari's voice rose with a hint of anger.

"How many different mortals have you actually helped?"

"Only ever one."

"So then make it two and help me."

"I won't betray the one that has kept my orbs safe for me."

Dawn shifted her foot. She fell backwards and the compartment door opened to reveal herself and Ash. "Piplup! Use bubblebeam!"

Piplup jumped forward and shot the bubblebeam toward Gary.

Gary ran out of the way and then toward Dawn.

Dawn threw out a pokeball and hoped the pokemon inside could do something. Dawn's face lit up as she saw that it was Mamoswine. Dawn was confident in Mamoswine. She couldn't see anything that was going on the other side of Mamoswine though, so if Gary decided to fight she wouldn't be able to tell Mamoswine what to do.

_ A/N: Yes, I know it's short. XD I'm getting back into writing these and this is a pretty good place to stop. XD Read and review! X3_


	42. A Step In the Right Direction the end

_**A Step In the Right Direction**_

_** A/N: Aghhhh! I'm finally back! *Again*! D: I'm sooooo sorry for everyone that still reads this and has been waiting for this chapter. D: Anyway, I'm really hoping to finish this and then when I do, I'll probably end up doing a re-write of it from the beginning to make it better. 3 So, here's the chapter! ^o^**_

Dawn stepped back as Mamoswine stopped on its hindlegs. "Hang in there, Mamoswine!"

Gary's voice sounded muffled, but she could tell that Gary said something along the lines of 'eventually I'll get through'.

((Misty))

"Sasuke, what'll we do if Gary got there first? What do you think will happen to Ash if Ari and Dawn can't protect him?" Misty asked whispering as she looked at her feet.

"I'm not sure… Gary will try to use him for something, but I have no clue what…" Sasuke told her, giving her a small smile.

"I'm just glad that all this is finally almost over…" she stated with a small sigh. "With everything that's happened since I met Ash back at the gym after he been gone forever…"

Sasuke nodded and looked ahead as they neared Ari's cave. "Ash is strong. He won't be beaten down easily, Misty. You should know that as much as the rest of us should."

She nodded.

(((Kairi))))

"Brock, I'm not going to go back with you guys to see Ash wake up… I've been away from home for much too long… Ash needs someone like Misty by his side and I can't be that…" she whispered as they looked around for Gary.

"Do you really believe that, Kairi? It's easy to see that you like Ash a lot. I'm sure that you have strong feelings toward him. Are you really going to give that all up?" he asked her as he stepped closer to her in the grass that they were searching.

She nodded as thoughts of what might be happening at home flooded through her mind. "I was never really allowed to be a Pokemon trainer when I turned ten. My mom had died so I had to play mom and do all the cooking and cleaning and stuff. I'm lucky that my dad let me leave to come see Ash when I came."

Brock nodded in understanding. With having as many siblings as he did it was hard not to. But then again, he had both of his parents.

"Something is wrong…" Runo said behind them. "I can tell that something is happening at Ari's cave. We need to hurry."

(((Dawn)))

"Come on, Mamoswine! Just a little bit longer!" Dawn yelled to the Pokemon as Ari told her that her friends were coming. (A/N: I'm not sure if Ari was in there or not and it's 2:47 p.m. She's in there now, 'kay? "XD)

"Just give up!" Gary yelled through the small crack in the cave wall.

(((Runo)))

When they neared Ari's Cave they could tell that something was wrong. There wasn't any light or anything coming from it like normal.

"I think that Gary is inside…" Runo whispered to the two beside her.

"I agree. He probably just got here fast than us," Brock stated as he stepped forward.

"We need to get in there and help Dawn and Ari," Kairi said in the same whispered tone that Brock had used.

Runo frowned and stated, "I doubt my singing would do a thing. You guys should get in there and fight him…"

They nodded and went in.

(((Ash)))

Colors swirled through his vision. His train of thought was interrupted every few seconds, he couldn't tell how many, by a new color becoming more vibrant than the rest. The colors seemed like they were in a constant struggle for power. One would dominate the others and then the others would subdue that one and another one would become more prominent. It continued like that for what felt like an eternity. He could hear voice outside, but he couldn't distinguish who was saying them.

Recently, he'd thought he'd heard Gary speaking and then nothing else was heard. It took what felt like another eternity for his body to feel a cold chill run through it as something was being taken from him. His mind froze and his entire being ceased to exist for a total of five seconds before he took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

He felt a heavy weight on his shoulders soon after.

"Oh Ash, I'm so glad you're alive!" Misty cried hugging him tightly.

He figured she was the one that had jumped on to him as soon as his eyes had been opened. "Yeah… What happened?"

"We got all the orbs, but Gary showed up and tried to get to you. Once Misty and Sasuke arrived it got a lot easier to stop Gary. He's been taken into custody by the lovely Officer Jennys," Brock stated as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Where's Kairi?" he asked as he looked at his circle of friends and noticed her missing.

"She went home. Said that you and Misty belong together," Brock stated. (I keep wanting to put Brok so I apologize in advance if that happens. XD)

Sasuke looked toward Ash and then said, "Sorry to run after you just woke up, but I'm going to go get her."

(*)(*)(*) A Few Months Later (*)(*)(*)

Ash smiled at Misty. They'd begun dating as soon as Ash was out of Ari's cave and were happy together still. Not many fights that were worth while.

Dawn had ended up dating May's brother Max.

Brock was still chasing after any girl that he saw and hoped to find the right one.

"Sasuke, if Misty is Ash's other half then do you supposed that I'm your other half?" Kairi asked him as they sat on the Ketchum house roof and looked up at the stars one night.

"I suppose so… It seems that the part of Ash that you really loved was me…" he replied as he let loose a happy sigh.

"I'm glad…"

_**A/N: Finally finished! X3 I'm so sorry for the long wait everyone. D: I think the ending kind of sucked, but oh well. I might re-write some day. Maybe. Eventually. Probably not. .**_

_**Read and review!**_

_**~~MoonlitxAngel signing off another story~~**_


End file.
